FALLACY
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: There is no such thing as muggleborns, the ministry steals pureblood children from dark families placing them with muggle families... PREG and MPREG, Hr/BZ HP/DM
1. Prologue

Summary: There is no such thing as muggleborns, the ministry steals pureblood children from dark families placing them with muggle families…

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**Fallacy**

_Prologue_

"You must push my lady. Your baby's almost here."

A moan was heard and a gasp, "No… c…can't."

"Yes, you can… you can do it…"

The dark haired woman lay back on the bed panting in exhaustion. After twenty hours she could push no more.

The mediwitch tisked and began to make her preparations. After making sure the lady wouldn't wake, she made her incision and gently pulled the baby from the woman's womb.

_A girl… no matter._ The mediwitch thought.

After cleaning the child she plucked a single hair from her and placed her in a bassinet and activated the portkey. Bassinet and baby both dissapeared. From her bag she pulled the golum and with the hair whispered a spell which made the golum look like the baby.

Making sure everything was in order she cast an _enervate_ and the black haired lady awoke with a groan.

"Oh, my lady… your awake."

The lady gasped as she realized she no longer felt the pain in her abdomen, "Where… where's my baby?"

The mediwitch glanced at the bundle wrapped golum and turned back. "I'm so sorry my lady, but the child didn't make it… the strain of such a long labor was too much for her."

"No… no… your wrong…" the lady began to weep loudly and collapsed back onto the bed.

The mediwitch bowed, "I am sorry my lady, there was nothing I could do."

The dark-haired witch screamed at the mediwitch, "Get out!"

The mediwitch bowed again, backing out of the room. As she past the doors she removed the silencing spell she placed around the room.

In the sitting room off of the master bedroom she stopped as three men stood. One dark-haired man stepped forward.

"How is my wife?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked the mediwitch worriedly.

The mediwitch looked at the three men, two dark and one fair. All Dark Wizards. She sneered inwardly. Outwardly she gave the man a pitying look, "I am sorry my lord, but the child was stillborn."

Rodolphus collapsed onto the rich Persian rug in despair. Rabastan fell heavily back onto the chair he stood from with a sob. Lucius Malfoy placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Thank you, you may go." Malfoy said curtly.

The mediwitch bowed one last time and left. Once she was past the Antiapparation wards she apparated to the small Muggle hospital where she sent the Lestrange baby girl.

'_Now to find a proper home for this child away from Dark families.'

* * *

_

TBC…

Please don't forget to Review…

A/N: All those waiting for more on 'I'll Be There For You' please be patient, I've caught a roadblock on that story, but don't worry, I'm NOT going to abandon it… Kalendral


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter One

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley glanced up from their Charms Essay as the portrait door opened and Hermione Granger walked in clutching a book to her chest.

"What'cha got there, 'Moine?" Harry asked as she sat down beside him.

"It's a Potions manual that Professor Snape let me borrow for an extra credit assignment."

"Extra Credit? What do you need to do an extra credit assignment for? You're already at the top of the class." Ron exclaimed.

"I want to show Professor Snape that I can brew a perfect potion outside of the classroom. I'm to work on it at my own time, within the exact allotment of time that the potion requires. If I brew it sucessfully then he will allow me to become a Student Assistant."

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look, "Because I want to become a Potions Master."

Harry and Ron just stared at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that. You two want to become Auror's, I need a career as well."

"But why potions?" Ron complained.

"Because I'm good at them," was all she said, then proceeded to ignore them.

Harry and Ron exchanged glanced that stated that the bushy haired witch was crazy and went back to their essays.

Hermione perused the potions book she received from Professor Snape looking for the perfect potion to brew for her assignment. She skimmed past the really easy potions that they'd all learned in the first four years at Hogwarts and flipped to the back of the book looking at sixth and seventh year potions.

She spotted a few potential ones that she thought would be challenging as she flipped pages. As she got to the back of the book, the last potion in it popped out at her.

**BLOODLINE AND HERITAGE POTION**

Required Ingrediants:

_1 Gillyweed pureed_

_3 drops of Dragons blood_

_2oz runespoor venom_

_2 red rose petals_

_A single hair of a Newborn Unicorn_

Hermione gaped at the page. She had never seen the last two ingrediants in any other potion before. Reading further the potion also required it to be brewed in a #2 silver cauldron with an Ivory ladel and a single sheet of _Bamboo_ parchment to soak in it, then you add a drop of blood to the parchment of the person you're using the potion on.

'This is perfect, and it only takes four days to make. I'll need to ask Hagrid if he knows of any Unicorn Mares with foal and how soon they'll give birth.' Hermione was giddy with excitement, 'Mum always said we might be related to Royalty way back, this is the perfect way to find out.'

Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment she began to copy down the potion. When she was done she blew on the page to dry the ink. Casting a quick _tempus_ she realized that it was dinner time.

"Harry, Ron, time for dinner." Both boys jumped at her voice.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione, a little warning next time." Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, you two are so clueless. Come on, dinner."

Ron jumped up, papers scattering, "Well, why didn't you say so. Let's go."

Harry and Hermione smiled at him. Always thinking with his stomach. Together they all went down for dinner.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape was busy grading essays when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

A bushy head poked through and Snape sneered at the Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger, I suppose you are here to inform me of your desired potion?"

Hermione held out Snape's book, "Yes sir, I have. Page 259."

Snape's left eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you require any _help_ in acquiring the ingredients?"

"Just the runespoor venom, sir."

"And when will you begin brewing?"

"Hagrid told me that a Unicorn mare is due in three days and she has agreed to the hair when her foal is born. So as soon as she foals."

"Very well, Miss Granger. When you are ready I'll have the venom for you." He looked at her, "Are you sure you won't need anything else on the list?"

"No sir."

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Five days later Hermione received an owl from Hagrid telling her that the Unicorn mare was in labor. Dropping what she was doing she rushed out of the Great Hall and ran to Hagrids, ignoreing Harry and Ron's exclamations for her to stop.

A few minutes later she burst through Hagrid's door startling Fang from his slumber. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"Fang, take me to Hagrid."

The large dog lept up a ran out the door Hermione ot his heels. She past Ron and Harry coming from the castle.

"Come on, she's in labor."

"Who's in labor?"

Hermione just kept running trying to keep up with Fang. Exchanging glances the two boys ran after them.

Fang slowed as they came upon a clearing where Hermione saw Hagrid. About ten yards in the center of the clearing was a glemaing white body heaving with effort. Coming to stand beside the half-giant, Hermione stopped and stared at the Unicorn.

"She's be-"

"Shh." Hagrid placed a hand on her mouth. "Not a sound."

Hermione nodded and Hagrid removed his hand. Some rustling of leaves alerted them to the approach of Harry and Ron. Hermione turned around as the two boys came into view. Placing a finger to her lips she gestured them foreward.

Quietly the four of them observed as the Unicorn mare brought a new life into the world. Hagrid leaned down and whispered to Hermione, "Walk as calm as you can holding your hands out to the side and approach her. If she nods her head you may take your one hair. Make sure it is just _one_. The best place would be from the mane."

Hermione nodded and stepped forward slowly hands spread. When she was two yards away the mare turned her head towards her gazing into her eyes. Hermione did not blink as she felt… something… probe her mind, then it was gone and the mare gave a single nod of her head, her spiraled horn bobing with the motion.

Hermione gave a curtsy and approached them. The foal gave her a sidelong glance then gave a soft wicker. He bowed his head to her and presented his mane for her. Taking a single strand of hair firmly in her grasp Hermione gave a sharp pull and the two inch strand came away. The colt jerked back almost tumbling but the mare steadied him. The two Unicorns then turned and walked away.

"That went well, don't you think?" Hagrid said.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, what was all that about?"

Hermione smiled broadly as she rejoined them, "Remember that extra credit assignment I told you about? This is one of the ingrediants I need." She held the single hair aloft.

"All that for one hair?" Ron groaned.

"I now have all the ingrediants I need." Hermione tucked the strand into a vial, sealed it and placed the vial in her pocket.

Harry shook his head, "I sure hope it's worth all this, 'Mione."

* * *

TBC…

Reviews are most welcome… thanks… Kalendral


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Two

The very next morning Hermione began preparing her potion. Most of the ingredients were bought at an apothecary. The Dragons blood was shipped from Romania by Charlie Weasley at her request. All she needed now was the Venom from Professor Snape.

Making her way down to the dungeons, Hermione knocked on Snape's classroom door. Grateful that it was a Saturday she heard him say 'enter' and she went into the room.

"Professor, I'm here for the Runespoor Venom, please."

Snape looked up from the paperwork he'd been grading and sneered at her. "Top shelf left hand side."

Hermione went to the stockroom, located the vial and took it down. Turning back to Snape she said, "Thank you, sir."

"You have four days Miss Granger. On Tuesday at the lunch hour I expect you to be down here with the completed project. We will then test the paper at that time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

* * *

After four days of grueling work it was done. Hermione sat back and breathed a huge sigh if relief. The potion was done.

"Can we go back to the Common Room now?" Ron asked. He and Harry decided that they wanted to keep her company throughout the process. Two times she had to place them in a body bind to keep them from knocking her cauldron over.

The door opened with a bang that made them jump and Snape strode into the unused classroom.

"Are you finished, Miss Granger?" He ignored the two boys.

"Yes, sir, all done. It just needs the bamboo paper to soak into and five minutes after that my blood."

Hermione was excited. Snape stepped up to the cauldron and inhaled the aroma, dipped the ladle in checking its consistency and gave a sharp nod.

"Well then, the parchment Miss Granger."

She pulled a roll of paper out of her school bag and handed them to Snape.

"One, Miss Granger."

She blushed at separated one paper and gave it to her professor. Snape took the paper and dropped it into the cauldron. There was a flash of smoke as the paper settled on the potion. The two of them peered into the cauldron as the paper absorbed all the potion. Once that was done Snape reached in and withdrew the Bamboo parchment.

"A drop of your blood will be sufficient Miss Granger." He pulled out a small paring knife from his robes and handed it to her, hilt first.

Gently she pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. With bated breath they all watched as the paper seemed to sink into the parchment. Then suddenly words began to appear on the paper. None of them could believe their eyes.

_**Hermione Jean Granger (Adoptive Name)**_

_Rosalind Druella Lestrange (Birth Name)_

_Born: September 19__th__ 1979_

_Mother: Bellatrix Rose Lestrange nee Black_

_Maternal Grandfather: Sygnus Black_

_Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Father: Rodolphus Arcturus Lestrange_

_Paternal Grandmother: Ursulla Salene Lestrange nee Flint_

_Paternal Grandfather: Arcturus Lestrange_

_Blood Adopted Mother: Ellen May Granger nee Thomas_

_Blood Adopted Father: Gerard Cole Granger_

_Blood Adoption approved by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge_

"That is not right!" Ron yelled.

"You had to of done it wrong, 'Mione." Harry exclaimed.

"That's not possible…" Snape breathed disbelievingly.

Hermione just stared at the paper in shock. Two things kept rolling through her head. _She was adopted. She was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange._

In a very quiet voice she said, "It's not wrong, the potion went perfectly."

The three of them stared at her. She lifted her head to look Snape in the eye.

"I did it perfectly, nothing went wrong. Professor Snape, what does this mean? How can I be that… woman's daughter? Oh great Merlin, I'm a pureblood," she groaned, "and Malfoy's cousin."

Harry and Ron gaped at her again. Malfoy's cousin?

Snape shook his head and glared at the three of them, "You will not speak a word of this to anyone, am I understood."

Ron swallowed and nodded, Harry nodded too.

Hermione's voice trembled, "Who would believe us anyways."

"I'm going to check some things. The three of you will go to dinner and pretend none of this happened." And with that said Snape strode out of the room leaving three bewildered teens behind.

* * *

Severus Snape, resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House stalked down the corridor towards the dungeons. His mind was in an uproar at the news he witnessed.

_It couldn't be possible. Bella lost that child. Dead and buried. But the Heritage Potion never lies._

In his private rooms he went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder calling out, "Malfoy Manor!" then stuck his head into the flames.

On the other side of those flames was a regal sitting room richly furnished in silver and bronze. A regal woman sat on a settee embroidering. She glanced at the fireplace when she saw the fire spurt.

"Severus! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this call?"

"I apologize Narcissa, but is Lucius around?"

"Of course. Kipper!" She called and a moment later a house elf appeared, "Tell the master that Master Snape has called."

"Yes mistress." And the elf disappeared again.

"Why don't you come through Severus." Narcissa asked.

"Thank you, Cissy." His head disappeared, but then the fire flashed and his whole body appeared.

Just then Lucius walked in, "Severus, how are you? Is everything ok with Draco?"

"Draco is fine. I am not here for him. I have something else to discuss."

Lucius poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Snape, "Oh? What could that be."

"How much do you remember of the night Bellatrix lost her baby?" Snape threw back the liquid in on go. It burned going down.

Lucius sat down next to his wife, "We all got there just after the mediwitch arrived. She threw us all out shortly after that when there were… complications. More than 20 hours of labor… I was a wreck with Cissy with only ten hours when Draco was born. I can't imagine Roddy's pain at seeing his wife go through that long of labor. Bella was catatonic for days, refusing to eat, barely slept. Rodolphus and I finally had to force nutrient potions and then a Dreamless Sleep in her. She was rail thin. She was never quite the same after that."

"I always wondered why she was… like that…" Snape pondered his next words, "How much did you know of the Mediwitch?"

"Severus, what's this all about?" Narcissa asked uneasily.

"Please, this is important, the mediwitch?" Snape persisted.

"Not much really, she was a midwife from St. Mungo's. She was recommended by the Head Healer at the time, Kelston Jorgens, I believe." Lucius ran a hand through his hair.

Snape sighed, "A student of mine came to me asking for an extra credit assignment. I gave her a potions book and told her to pick one potion. She picked the Bloodline and Heritage Potion."

Lucius and Narcissa gave him curious looks.

"I watched as she added a drop of her own blood to the page." He pulled the very page out of his robes. He stared at the words, possible hoping that they would change. "She did the potion correctly, there were no mistakes." He handed the paper over to Lucius.

Husband and wife stared at the name on the page in total shock.

"This can't be…"

* * *

TBC…

Thanks to all who reviewed… love the input… Kalendral


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Three

Hermione stared at the canopy of her bed in the girls dormatory that night. She could not sleep. The words from the page kept jumping out at her.

_Blood Adoption Aproved by the Minister for Magic._

What does that mean? She knew for a fact that Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were still alive. They were still in Azkaban as far as she knew, but that meant that she should have been sent to be raised by the Malfoy's or the Tonks'. Why then was she sent to live with Muggles?

_Are they really my parents, are mum and dad even aware that I'm not really their daughter?_

Her mind was going in circles and she could not sleep. Getting up she went down to the common room and sat down staring at the dying fire.

"Hey, 'Moine."

She gave a start as Harry came and sat beside her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Thanks Harry. I just couldn't sleep." She leaned into him and he wraped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Me too. What do you suppose this means? Did they give you up because you were a girl?"

"I don't know. It just all seems so impossible to imagine." Hermione gave a heavy sigh.

Harry took out his wand and levitated an afghan to wrap around the two of them. Exhausted they fell asleep right there on the floor.

* * *

After they got over their shock, Lucius and Narcissa asked many questions about their new-found niece. All Lucius remembered of her was a head full of bushy brown hair and too much teeth. Narcissa had never seen the girl and wanted to know everything.

"She is very bright, top of most of her classes. Spends most of her time in the library or browbeating Potter and Weasley into doing their schoolwork. I think the chit should have gone into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor."

Lucius stared off as he thought about that fateful night and the mediwitch. He needed to find the woman and get some answers. He stood and went to the floo.

"Luc, what…?" Narcissa stopped at the look in her husbands eyes. He only ever looked like this when he was on a war-path.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's and talk to Healer Jorgens. He recommended that woman as a mediwitch so he would know who she is."

"Then I'm going with you." Narcissa stood and joined him at the fireplace.

"I must return to Hogwarts. Although, Lucius, I was wondering if you had any supply of the Heritage potion. I know that most Pureblood families keep some around for indentity purposes of children."

"Of course, I actually have a few bottles. I had them brewed a few years after Draco was born. Cissa was pregnant again, but lost the child…" He trailed off at the reminder. Clearing his throat he call a house elf to get the potion. Then they all left, Severus back to Hogwarts and the Malfoy's to St. Mungo's.

Stepping out of the floo Lucius and Narcissa went straight to the administrator's office.

Healer Kelston Jorgens was just finnishing some paperwork as the two Malfoy's came into his office. He gave a start at the look on the man's face.

"Don't get up Kelston, I need some answers." Lucius said as the man began to rise. Kelston slumped back into his chair as the couple took the empty chairs on the other side of his desk.

He cleared his throat, "What kind of answers?"

"Do you remember fifteen years ago you gave me a recommendation. I want to know the name of that mediwitch and I want to know why you recommended her."

Kelston swallowed at the look on the man's face. "She came to the hospital just a few years before, her name was To-"

"What do you mean 'was'?" Lucius demanded.

"She died, almost ten years ago. As I was saying her name was Toriana Forgan. She had quite a resume, and seemed to fit right in with the staff here. She was a very skilled midwife. It was actually her preferred occupation. She regularly made house calls, especially when the expectant mother was on bedrest or were high risk pregnancies."

"Like Bella." Narcissa stated. She remembered the few time Bella had almost lost her baby to miscarriage. She was on almost constant bedrest after her first big scare. The two of them were in Diagon Alley baby shopping and Bella took a heavy fall onto her stomach.

Now that Narcissa thought about it, the incident seemed a little suspicious. The Alley had been crowded, but not so crowded that people could have avoided them. At the time they both assumed it was an accident, but no one came forward to apologize or anything.

"Yes, like your sister. Now that I think about it throughout her twenty years with us I recall quite a few infant deaths."

Lucius sneered at the man, "And you never thought anything odd about that? Was she the only one who reported infant deaths? How many?"

"From 1975 to 1984 about twenty or so, I have records…"

"Get them." Lucius demanded.

Narcissa turned to face him, "Twenty! Twenty babes ripped from their families? Why? What for?"

Lucius pulled his wife into his arms, "I don't know, love, but we'll find out. I need to have that list from the healer, then we are going to talk to those families."

Ten minutes later Healer Jorgens came back in with a stack of papers, "Here are the names of those who lost babes while Forgan was with us."

Lucius took the stack and flipped through them scaning the name and moving on to the next page.

"Rosier, Gibbon, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Black, Thurgun, Rovoms, Crabbe, O'Shea, McDougall… Cissa, all these names are Dark families. Not all of them follow the Dark Lord but they practice in Dark Arts."

Narcissa stared at him aghast, "They are stealing children from Dark families, and from the Heritage potion done by Miss Granger, sending them to live with Muggles…"

Lucius turned back to the Healer his wand pointed at the man, "Did you know about this? Answer truthfully Jorgens."

Jorgens began to sweat, "N..nothh..ing… I d…didn't know… I swear…"

Lucius sneered one last time at the pathetic fool and turned to his wife, "We need to find out who else knew, and we need to test all the muggleborns in that ten year period."

* * *

When Severus Snape returned to Hogwarts he slipped down to the dungeons as unobtrusively as he could. Years of practice kept him clear of Filtch and Mrs. Norris. Snape sneered, oh how he hated that filthy squib.

Finally secure behind his private door, Snape stored the Heritage potion in a cubbord by the door. He will persuade Granger to stay behind after class tomorrow, just to insure she did do the potion right. Lucius would have spared no expence on the Heritage potion he kept. Only the best for a Malfoy.

He had the Gryffindor's and Slytherins for his second class, and if the chit proved to be Bella's child… Snape stopped, he honestly had no idea what he'd do. The girl had been raised a muggle, blood or not, and quite possibly Bellatrix would have nothing to do with the child.

Snape shrugged to himdelf, it wasn't his call to decide weather or not the woman actually deserved to know if her child was alive or not. Being in Azkaban all these years had probably rattled the womans brain. Snape remembered little of the middle Black girl. He'd spent most of his time studying, avoiding the Murauders and trying to beg Lily's forgiveness after fifth year.

The one thing he did recall was that she had been good at potions, not phenomenal like he was, but good. He supposed it was one thing Granger didn't loose in the blood adoption.

The next day in potions class, Hermione sat down in her usual spot and waited for Professor Snape to arrive. She gave up trying to figure things out. She just didn't know enough about what happened to come to a full conclusion.

When class began she followed her assignment by rote, not really paying attention to the instructions. As a result the cauldron began to bubble more furiously and she gave a gasp as the whole thing exploded. Luckily she ducked down behind her desk just in time before the hot liquid could hit her.

"Miss Granger… five points from Gryffindor, and you will stay behind to clean up your mess."

Hermione stood shakily to her feet and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

Harry and Ron looked at her worriedly but she shook her head. There really wasn't anything they could do for her.

After class as Hermione began to clean her desk up Snape came up to her.

"Miss Granger, I need to verify your potion again. I have another page here for you to use."

"Sir? But my potion wasn't wrong." Hermione gaped at him.

"Anything could have happened to the brew without your knowledge. It is just a precaution."

"Yes, Sir." Those two words seemed to be the only things she had been saying lately.

Snape led her to his desk where he pulled out the Bamboo parchment and potion. After the potion was absorbed by the parchment Hermione once again let one drop of blood hit the page. And once again the same words appeared on the page.

_**Hermione Jean Granger (Adoptive Name)**_

_Rosalind Druella Lestrange (Birth Name)_

_Born: September 19__th__ 1979_

_Mother: Bellatrix Rose Lestrange nee Black_

_Maternal Grandfather: Sygnus Black_

_Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Father: Rodolphus Arcturus Lestrange_

_Paternal Grandmother: Ursulla Salene Lestrange nee Flint_

_Paternal Grandfather: Arcturus Lestrange_

_Blood Adopted Mother: Ellen May Granger nee Thomas_

_Blood Adopted Father: Gerard Cole Granger_

_Blood Adoption approved by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge_

Snape took the page, "Well, that's that I guess, Miss Lestrange."

Hermione jerked up and stared at him, "Wha…?"

* * *

TBC…

I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE! Thanks, Kalendral


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Four

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. Her gaze fell on Snape sitting on a chair next to the sofa she was lying in. Seeing him reminded her why she was on the floor. Snape called her 'Miss Lestrange' and after that she promptly fainted.

She closed her eyes again, trying to will it all away. She really was Bellatrix Lestange's daughter. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"Miss L…" Snape stopped, "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to get up, you are late for your next class."

"Why?"

"Because I believe Professor McGonagall would be rather put out with her favorite student if she was late."

"No… Why me? Did they not want a girl? Do I have something wrong with me?"

Severus Snape looked at the young girl lying on his sofa and sighed heavily, "You were not unwanted. You were believed to be dead the day you were born."

"But-"

"Miss Granger, I do not have all the answers. There are others who have more knowledge on that day than myself. Now, if you would kindly remove yourself from my quarters I have my next class to prepare for."

Hermione flushed and she stood, "I'm sorry sir if I interrupted your routine. I'll go now."

Snape stood as she went to the door, "Miss Granger, if you'd like… I can put you in contact of those with the answers your seek."

She froze at the door, her hand on the door handle. "I'll think about it sir." She rushed out the door before she could change her mind.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa came through the floo into the Headmasters office the next day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor Dumbledore, how do you do?" Lucius shook his hand, "An issue has come up that needs to be resolved."

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his chair, eyes twinkling, "Oh? What issue?"

"It has come to my attention that a Muggleborn student of your is not really muggleborn, and quite possibly other 'muggleborns' as well." Lucius stated.

Albus smiled at the man, "What do you mean, not really muggleborn? Surly you don't think that a pureblood would just allow their child to presume to be muggle."

"No, I believe things to be worse off than that. A mediwitch midwife delivered some babies about ten years ago and stole a few of them, letting the parents believe that the child was stillborn. I have records from the Hospital about this woman and who she took children from."

Lucius handed a copy of the list to Dumbledore. Albus scanned the names on the list. The ones he knew were convicted Death Eaters popped out at him.

"These are all families that dabble in Dark Arts." Albus stared at him.

"Yes, sir. I would like your permission to test those muggleborn students that are here."

"That is a very bold suggestion, Mr. Malfoy. How would we go about this without their knowledge, because I will not have my students upset for any reason."

"We can enlist Madame Pomphrey's aid. Possibly use it as a checkup. Muggles have all sorts of drugs that could contaminate out magical core. We call all muggleborn and muggle-raised children to the hospital wing and take a blood sample. Then use the Heritage potion."

"That is a very good idea. And it will not raise any questions. Do you have enough potion and parchment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I believe I do. We can make the announcement at lunch and have the students report to the hospital wing just before dinner."

Harry and Hermione made their way towards the hospital wing just before dinner. Trailing behind them was Colin and Dennis Creevey. The two brothers were chatting about something Harry couldn't quite make out. As they entered the hospital Harry noticed some Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs standing nearby. Dean Thomas stood off to one side with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Just then Madame Pomphrey burst into the room, "Alright everyone, lets each find a bed and roll up your left sleeve. It will just be a little blood draw and your all done. If any infection is to be reported I will send you an owl and you will promptly return here for a purifying potion."

Then she set about her task, marking each vial of blood with the name of the student. After she was done and the last student left she took the vials of blood back to her office where Lucius Malfoy and his wife sat, potions ready.

One by one they placed a single drop on the paper and slowly the child's families were revealed. Two pages stood out amongst the others and the couple could only stare at the first of the two in total shock.

_**Dennis Lee Creevey (Adoptive Name)**_

_No birth name given_

_Born: May 14__th__ 1983_

_Mother: Narcissa Irma Malfoy 'nee Black_

_Maternal Grandfather: Sygnus Black_

_Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black 'nee Rosier_

_Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Paternal Grandfather: Abraxas Malfoy_

_Paternal Grandmother: Elladora Faye Malfoy 'nee Prince_

_Blood Adopted Father: George Albert Creevey_

_Blood Adopted Mother: Diana May Creevey 'nee Holden_

_Blood Adoption approved by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Born July 31__st__ 1980_

_Mother: Lily Rose Evans 'nee Potter_

_Maternal Grandfather: Gellert Grindelwald 'carrier'_

_Maternal Grandfather: __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Father: James Alan Potter_

_Paternal Grandfather: Alan Ford Potter_

_Paternal Grandmother: Helen Marie Potter 'nee Longbottom_

Narcissa ran her hand along her name on the first page, "How is this possible? I miscarried, it was a a miscarry, how could this be true?" She ended in a shriek as she shook. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife.

Madame Pomphrey just stared at the pages, just now beginning to realize that things are not as they seemed. "What does all this mean, Mr. Malfoy? Who would steal all these children from their rightful families?"

Lucius looked up at the Matron, "I really don't know how far this all goes. Madame, could you please send for Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he would like to know that he has a grandson."

Madame Pomphrey nodded and went to the fire, tossing in some floo powder she knelt down as she called out, "Headmasters Office" and stuck her head in the green flames.

It took just a minute for her to talk to the Headmaster and he then stepped through into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy…" He stopped seeing Narcissa cradled in the mans arms, "What is it?"

"We found some very important information, sir. I'm sure you'd like to see." Lucius handed the papers to the Headmaster with Harry's form on the bottom.

Albus scanned each paper one by one with a sinking feeling. By the time he got to the last page he was in tears. His name stood out on Harry's page like a beacon.

"Great Merlin! Gellert! How?" Albus collapsed onto the floor.

Madame Pomphrey rushed to his side. "Professor!"

Dumbledore raised his eyes to the matron's, tears trickled down his cheek, "All this time and I never knew. He was so good with stasis spells. To have held his condition in stasis for twenty years…"

Just them Severus Snape walked into the Hospital wing. He took one look at the Headmaster and rushed to his side. "Albus! What is it?"

Dumbledore just handed him Harry's page. Snape stared at it for a minute in total shock. "Lily was your daughter? How is that possible?"

Dumbledore seemed to collapse inwardly, "Before all that mess in 1940 Gellert and I were… lovers. Then some things happened and we had a falling out. I was forced to duel him and then defeated him. He now resides in Nurmengard Prison."

"But… Lily was born almost twenty years later. How is…"

"A stasis spell, Gellert was very good at them. Possibly when he found out he was pregnant he placed a very strong stasis on the growing child. After I defeated him, he must have prolonged the spell as much as he could. Then possibly the strain became too great and the spell collapsed causing the child to continue it's growth." Albus said breathlessly.

"But why was she placed with Muggles? It doesn't make sense." Severus protested.

Lucius glanced at him, "None of this makes any sense. Wizarding children being placed with muggles. They stole my son! My son! Before he was even born! How did they do that?"

Albus glanced at the Malfoy's, "It would take a very powerful spell to transfer a child from one mother to another. Either one very powerful wizard or several linked together. And the only way to link would be through a certain artifact, which I know for a fact the Ministry is in possession of."

"But what for? Why?"

Albus sighed, "I can only assume it would be to trick the wizarding world into believing there are Muggleborns, although if there are no Muggleborns then Voldemorts ideals are no longer valid."

Lucius snorted, "Oh he's just going to love that."

* * *

TBC…

So… like… dislike…? Please Don't forget to REVIEW! ^_^ Kalendral


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Five

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, sneered down at Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail. The man was a sniveling rat and at times Tom wondered what possessed him to allow the fool to remain.

"Tonight we will liberate our fellows from Azkaban!" he announced to his assembled Death Eaters.

Tom hoped that there was one decent follower in there. Azkaban was not a very friendly place, especially with the Dementors guarding it. But Tom knew how to get past them. In his wonderings as a spirit he came upon a artifact that kept Dark Creatures at bay. Just after his resurrection he went and retrieved it.

On his right stood Lucius Malfoy, who, to Tom's eye, seemed troubled about something. He would need to have a talk with the blond aristocrat.

"You will all be ready by eight PM. Now leave. Lucius, you will remain."

The assembly bowed and filed out. Lucius waited on one knee before him waiting for him to speak.

"Something is troubling you Lucius and I would like to know what it is."

Lucius gave a small start. He was sure that he'd kept his features in his usual Malfoy mask. Obviously his distress bled through just enough for his Lord to see.

"My Lord, I…" He really had no idea where to start. His lords main goal was to stop the muggleborns from corrupting the ideals of the Wizarding world. Now that this new information has come to light would his lords cause continue? "I have come across some startling information, and it could quite possibly change our priorities."

Tom looked at him curiously, "And what is that 'startling information' Lucius that has you so stressed that you drop your usual mask."

Lucius swallowed, "My lord… to put it bluntly… there are no _real_ muggleborns." And he cringed at the Dark Lords frown.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy." Tom demanded.

Lucius took a quick glance at his lords face then dropped his gaze back to the floor. Best explain as fast as possible, "My Lord, do you recall the night that Bella had her child?"

Tom frowned at the man, where was this going? He idly wondered. "Stillborn girl child I believe. Bella was catatonic for weeks afterwards."

Lucius nodded, "My Lord, the child, in actuality, was not stillborn but was stolen right from under our nose. The mediwitch created a golem, we believe, and portkeyed the real child away. She was placed with muggles to raise."

Tom's frown became dark, "How does that lead you to believe that there are no muggleborns?"

Lucius took a deep breath, "We secretly tested all the muggleborn children presently at Hogwarts. Every single one of them came up sons or daughters of Dark families. Not all that follow you, but families that tend to dabble more into the Dark Arts. Some of the children were somehow stolen before they were born." That last sentence was uttered with such anger that Tom gave a start.

"Yours?" he asked.

Lucius gave a sharp nod, "We are not sure how they did it, we are not even sure _who_ all of the conspirators are. The one we did know died ten years ago. The only link we found was that _all_ the adoptions were approved by the Minister of Magic."

"Fudge?"

Lucius nodded, "For the most recent ones at least. Fudge has only been in office for twenty years. My lord, there is something else you should know." He wasn't sure how his lord would take this news, "Harry Potter's mother is the daughter of Dumbledore and Grindewald."

Tom stared incredulously at him, "Dumbledore and Grindewald?" His mind was working out the timeline, "But that's impossible. The Evan's woman was born in the '60's and Grindewald was defeated in the '40's. How can she…"

"Dumbledore told me that Gellert was good with stasis spells. His theory was when the man found out he was pregnant he placed a strong stasis charm on the fetus, possibly so it would not interfere with his plans. After he was captured the stasis slowly deteriorated and the child began to grow. When the guards at Nurmengard found out they took her and placed her with muggles."

"What is the point of it all? Why make the Wizarding world believe that there are muggleborns?" Tom mused.

Lucius dared to look at his lord, "I have been thinking about this ever since we found out about Miss Granger. I believe that the Ministry has done this for the single purpose of creating dissention among the bloodlines. There have always been 'light' and 'dark' minded families, what if the 'light' families, wanting to thin our bloodlines, stole our children, placing them with muggles and when they come to our schools we purebloods scorn them for their 'impure' blood, thus reducing our chance of continuing our families blood. I can think of no other alternative, nothing else fits. They are trying to wipe us out by making us the 'bad guys' when we just want our families to live on."

Tom was quiet for some time after Lucius spoke. He knew that in his own family they were inbreeding. His grandfather had wanted his mother and uncle to have a child together, just to keep parceltounge alive. The dark families were getting thin, and with two wars, Grindewald's and his own, the population has diminished even more. Many of their followers died on the battlefield or they died in prison. Very few of them survived Azkaban.

"I agree with you, Lucius."

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. "So, My lord, what do we plan to do now?"

"Now Lucius?" Tom turned to look directly into his eyes, the gleam reminiscent of the old days, "I plan on thwarting the Ministry from ever stealing anymore of our children and returning the lost ones to their proper families."

* * *

TBC…

Sorry for the short chapter, but my internet has been going haywire and I need to get this out before it goes down again. Please don't forget to review… Kalendral


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

Sorry this took so long my internet was down again… Hope you like it… K

**FALLACY**

Chapter Six

It was dark out across the water as they made their way to the giant building in the middle of the ocean. Most of them rode brooms and the others came in a boat able to carry away those they liberated.

Tom glanced around at his followers and smiled. They were few now, but that number will increase when the world finds out that the ministry is stealing children.

As they came closer to the prison a chill permeated the area and many black cloaked figures came their way. He was prepared for this. He pulled out ofhis pocket a talisman and held if aloft letting a trickle of magic flow into it. The dementors suddenly stopped as if frozen and allowed them to pass.

Nearing the entrance of Azkaban prison Tom pulled his wand out and sent a powerful blasting curse at the gates. Once the gates were down the Death Eaters flowed through heading to their assigned locations to free their companions.

Tom signaled Licius and together they went down into the darkest depths of the prison. They came upon many cells with prisoners that were so far gone that they were mindless husks. A few more cell over and Lucius called out.

"Bella!"

The woman stirred at the sound of his voice. She moaned as she rolled over, "Luce? Have the hallucinations gotten that bad now?" She mumbled.

"Bella, you are not hallucinating. We are here, along with our Lord."

Bella gave a jerk and she sat up, "My Lord!" she gasped.

"Come, Bella, it is time to leave this hell hole." Tom said to her.

She stood unsteadily and aproached the door. Tom pulled out his want and the door opened with a simple _alohamora_. She stepped through and threw herself at Lucius sobbing. They exchanged a few quiet words that Tom didn't hear then pulled apart.

Bella stepped towards him, "My lord, I think that there is someone you shoud see. A little further down the hall."

Tom looked at her curiously and nodded gesturing for her to lead the way.

About halfway further down the hall they came to a set of cells that were so cloaked in concealing charms it was a wonder that Bella even knew they were there. Tom peered into the first cell and gave a start. He heard Lucius gasp as he looked into the other cell.

"How is this possible?" Tom breathed, "How can they be here?"

Bella shook her head, "I do not know, My Lord. I can't even imagine why they would be in here. When I saw them the first time I thought they were hallucinations. Then I saw them again one other time and I knew they were here for truth."

"Lucius, open the cells and lets see the conditions they are in. If they are sane we will take them with us."

Lucius nodded grimly and opened the door infront of him. If these two people were sane and have been in here all this time under false charges they might be willing to side with them, against the ministry.

Especially once the woman finds out about her real paternity.

* * *

Harry and Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor common room underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. They headed straight to the seventh floor where a door stood waiting for them. They slipped inside and pulled off the cloak.

The room was made to resemble a simple sitting room, done a muted colors of blue and silver. There was a roaring fire going in a fireplace and a large bearskin lay infront of the fire. The rooms other two occupants sat on oppisite couches faceing said fireplace. They turned at the sound of the door opening.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and practicly flew into the arms of the dark skinned boy on the left. Blaise Zabini cradled her as she cried into his shoulder. Her ran his hands through her hair comfortingly.

Harry went to the other couch and was pulled down by the other occupant. He turned to look into the eyes of his boyfriend and those beautiful grey eyes seemed to calm him. He laid his head on Draco Malfoy's lap and the blonde Slytherin combed his hands through his own hair. The shock seemed to have worn off the Slytherin prince as he observed his cousin and her boyfriend.

After about ten minutes Hermione seemed to calm down and she sat up, still wrapped in Blaise's arms. She wiped the tears from her face as she took in the sight of her best friend and cousin.

_Cousin, wow. That's something that will take some getting used to…_

Draco glanced down at Harry and the dark haired Gryffindor sat up, "I have had some news from my father. They are attacking Azkaban tonight."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, "My m… Bellatrix? And the others?"

Draco nodded, "I'm not sure that he will tell her. It probably all depends on if she is sane or not."

Harry glanced at Draco, his boyfriend for all of six months. Since the beginning of the school year. It was kind of sudden for both of them…

On the train headed to school Draco came across a distraught Harry in the bathroom. The savior tried to cover himself up but the other had seen. Blood dripping down his arms into the sink and a razor blade in his hand. The two stood stranfixed for a full five minutes, then Draco pulled out his wand, which set Harry off.

Harry flinched away from the upraised hand that held the wand, fled to the corner of the room and wrapped his arms around himself, knees to his chin head burried in them rocking back and forth.

Draco had froze as soon as Harry began to move, sure that the other boy wold attack him. When he realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was cringing in the corner he lowered his wand and crept towards the distressed boy.

With gentle mummers of comfort he pulled Harry into his arms rocking him back and forth. Only until the heard the conductor yell that they'd arrived at Hogwarts did they realize how long they sat there on the bathroom floor.

Draco slowly pulled the other boy to his feet, gave him a gentle squeeze and left. No words had been said but it seemed that a sort of truce came over them. Over the course of September they met together secretly and talked. They talked of school, Quidditch,everything but the one topic, Harry's cutting.

Then one day as they lay in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement Draco gathered his courage and kissed Harry. It was soft and sweet and Harry loved it.

Coming back to himself Draco pulled Harry into a kiss while on the other couch Hermione and Blaise whistled.

"Let's get back to the discussion at hand boys." Hermione said.

They looked at her red rimmed eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"If you want to meet her 'Mione then go right ahead. They should be at Malfoy Manor by morning. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend and we can slip away quietly. Dad gave me a portkey…"

Harry groaned at this, "Not another portkey, Dray you know I hate portkeys."

Draco sighed and kissed him lightly, "I know Harry, but it's the only way out of Hogsmeade since we are all too young to Apparate."

Harry gave a resigned sigh, "I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Draco gave him a hug and laughed, "I'll be right beside you, Harry."

"We are all here for you Harry, I'm not particularly fond of portkeys either. I need you with me Harry, please?"

Harry smiled at her, "I'll be fine, 'Mione. I know you need me when you meet them. Dray, what time does the portkey activate?"

"Ten o'clock. It will drop us right into the foyer. Mother should be waiting for us."

Harry swallowed, "Will _HE_ be there?"

Draco wrapped him in his arms, "I don't know, I hope not for your sake."

* * *

Sorry, I had to stop there… Please review… Thanks…


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Seven

Harry hated traveling by portkey. It made him nauseas and a little scared. One of his experiences with a portkey went very badly for him and he wasn't so sure that this time will not end up the same. With a grimace he gripped Draco's hand as he felt the pull and was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor of the foyer. A smooth and delicate hand pulled him to his feet.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Harry glanced up into the aristocratic face of Narcissa Malfoy and gave a small start of surprise. The woman bore a startling resemblance to Sirius. He gaped at her.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

He blushed, surprised to be caught staring, "It's nothing, you just look like someone I know."

She gave a small smile, "You must mean Sirius."

Harry's head jerked up in shock, "How…?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"He's my cousin, Harry, and since he is your Godfather that makes you family."

Harry could not seem to wrap his mind around that.

"Mother stop pestering him. We only have a short time here." Draco pulled Harry away from his mother and proceded to exit the room, Hermione and Blaise trailing after.

Harry finally found his voice and glared at Draco, "You didn't tell me you were related to Sirius." He said accusingly.

"It never came up, Harry. Sorry."

"Anything else you should tell me?" Harry grumbled.

Narcissa stepped in at this point, "There are many things that needs to be discussed, but will wait until we are in the family room. Come." And she took off with the four of them trailing behind.

When they entered the large family room Hermione froze in the doorway at the sight before them.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat on a sofa sipping tea with her husband and brother-in-law. As the door opened they turned to look. Bella froze, her teacup halfway to her lips, then slipped from numb fingers.

"Rosalind?" she said in a breathless whisper.

Hermione swallowed hard and gave a infinitesimal nod. Bellatrix lept to her feet and grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug crying, "My daughter, my Rosie."

Hermione gave a squeek as she was engulfed in a surprisingly strong hug. She glanced at the two men who stood hovering nearby. They looked so similar that she did not know who was who.

"Um… I…" She really didn't know what to say to these people. She has parents and didn't think that they would just up and let her go.

One of the men came over and gently laid a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, "Bella love, let her go."

"NO!" The dark haired woman cried and held on tighter. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"She needs to breathe love." The man said with a chuckle.

Bellatrix pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes studying her, "Were you treated well by those muggles?"

Hermione nodded unable to say anything for her mouth felt dry. She had many questions and didn't know where to start.

"W…why did give me-" she began then was cut off.

"We did NOT give you up. You were stolen from us the night you were born." Rodolphus stopped her words and looked Hermione in the eyes. "The mediwitch who helped birth you also stole you from us. She put a gollum in your place and we never knew until much later."

Rabastan came over to them and said, "We tried to track her down, traced her as far as we could."

Rodolphus gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Our sources led us to Frank and Alice Longbottom. By that time we were at our wits end. I know they knew something and after the last time Alice told us to leave Bella lost it. You have no idea how much we regret what we did that night. It has haunted us for the last thirteen years."

Hermione looked at them in shock, "What happened to them?"

Bella pulled back and Rodolphus pulled her into a hug, "They have no mind left. I cast the first cruciatis and then everything went downhill from there. You have to understand, baby, I was desperate. We had such a hard time conceiving you that the healers said that I'd only have the one. Then the Aurors showed up and we were shipped off the Azkaban."

Narcissa spoke up, "There are other things that need to be discussed also, Bella."

Rodolphus nodded and led his wife back to the sofa. "Everyone please have a seat, we have much to discuss, and their will be decisions to make later."

Hermione and Harry both glanced at each other in confusion but sat with their prospective boyfriends.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore glanced at the entrance of Nurmengard Prison in trepidation. He knew he needed to do this, but it would be doubly hard to face the man after what happened.

Steeling himself for the confrontation he entered. The warden came up to him and asked what he wanted. When Albus told him the man paled but eventualy took hm to where he wanted to go.

The cell he was led to was in the deepest part of the prison with many wards and containment spells surrounding the area. At the door Albus dismissed the warden after the man opened the door.

Taking a deep breathe Albus entered the dingy cell. It was dark, dank and stunk of feces. Albus pulled out his wand and lit the tip with a silent _lumos_. The light filled the room and the single occupant cringed back away from it.

"Gellert?"

The form froze and sqinted up at him, "Albus? Is that you?" The voice was rough with disuse.

Albus had tears in his eyes and his throat constricted. He had to clear his throat to get the words out, "Yes, Gel, it's me."

The figure threw himself at Albus and burried himself in his robes. Albus ran his hands through the ratty blond hair with tears coursing down his own cheeks. The man was thin and dirty. The conditions in this prison were worse than Azkaban.

"Gel, I need to ask you a few questions." He pulled the other away from him and looked into vibrant green eyes. Lily's eyes, Harry's eyes.

* * *

The room was shrouded in darkness. He stood at the doorway just staring at the two people on the bed. His mind was racing with images of these two defiant and proud as the green light from his own wand enveloped them in turn. It was impossible that they were here and alive, yet here they lay.

Slowly he walked to the bed and stared down at the two of them, the man had dark messy hair and the woman a deep copper. Behind each of those closed eyelids he knew lay bright blue and vibrant green eyes respectively.

A moan came from the woman and she began to stir. He pulled his wand just in case. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to see the figure beside her. Her mouth moved as she said the mans name in a inaudible whisper. She turned to look about the room frowning in confusion at the strangness of it and spotted him standing at the end of the bed.

"Tom?"

* * *

Dun dun dun… Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Eight

_Is this real? I can think clearly, nothing is muddling my mind. What's happened? Where am I?_

It was wonderful to be able to think clearly after so long being trapped within her mind. She moaned as her head began to ache. Slowly she opened her eyes and she noticed a shape beside her. Her husband lay there sleeping. She breathed his name, James.

Looking about the room for any indication of where she was at and she spotted the man at the end of the bed. He looked odd to her, but with the shadows it was hard to make out why. But she knew him, no other man she knew can pull off that stance.

"Tom?" she breathed his name and the man's eyes widened in shock. _Why was that?_ She wondered.

"Madam, how do you know that name?" his voice had a hiss to it, almost as if he was a snake. She wondered if he'd gotten stuck in a half animagus transformation. Then what he said caught her attention.

"What do you mean, Tom. I've always known your name, Tom Marvolo Riddle." What was Tom playing at? Why was he acting like this. "What's going on? Where's Sirius? Where's Harry? How's my little boy? How long has it been?"

Tom sighed and pulled a chair up next to her putting his wand away. "I don't know where Black is, not that it matters, and as for your son…" Tom cringed at the hard look the woman sent his way. "He is fine."

Lily Rose Potter sighed and closed her eyes in relief. Her baby was fine. "Where is he?"

"Hogwarts." Was his reply.

She frowned, "Why is he at Hogwarts?"

"Mrs. Po… Lily, what was the last thing you remember?" Tom asked softly.

Lily frowned at that, her mind was still in a jumble and it was hard to make sence of it all. A face popped in her mind and she growled, "Peter Pettigrew. He threw a stunnung curse at us and then nothing. Tom, please tell me, what's going on? Where's my baby?"

"He is not a baby anymore. He is sixteen." Tom said.

Lily gasped and then her eyes rolled and she fell back onto the bed in a faint.

* * *

Harry stared at Narcissa in shock, the partchment in his hands hanging loose in his fingers, "Prefessor Dumbledore is my grandfather? Grindewald too? That can't be right, mum was muggleborn. If I'm Professor Dumbledore's grandson then why didn't he tell me! Why didn't I get to live with him instead of those damn Muggles!" He was shouting by the end, tears streaming down his face.

Narcissa came over to him and pulled him into a hug, "They didn't know, at least Dumbledore didn't know that Lily was his daughter. When we showed the professor this paper he was shocked. His theory was that Grindewald put a strong stasis charm over the baby once he realized he was pregnant and after he was put into prison the spell began to wear off."

"Then why didn't mum get put with Dumbledore? Instead she was sent to be raised by muggles! Why?"

"We don't know, Harry. The ministry is behind the whole thing. We have all lost children to this." Narcissa said softly and sadly.

Harry looked at her, "You had a child stolen too? Hermione and mum were not the only ones?"

Narcissa gave a wan smile, "No, there are many more. Lucius and I secretly tested all the muggleborn and muggle raised children. All of the muggleborn children are those stolen from dark families."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "All?" at her sad nod he asked, "Who is your…"

"I've never met the boy, and I actually never gave birth to him. He was stolen while he was still in my woumb. We thought that it was a misscarry. Many pureblood families have a difficult time conceiving. Very rarely will you see families like the Weasley's. As to your question… his name is Dennis Creevy."

"Dennis!" Hermione spoke up in shock. She was still being held by Bellatrix and surrounded by the male members of her new family.

Narcissa looked at her, "You know him?"

"He's a Gryffindor, two years under us."

Draco gasped, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor! What's the world coming too."

Harry slapped him on the arm, "Hey, Gryffindor's present! So what about all the others? I mean there are at least twenty Muggleborns at Hogwarts now. Are you saying that they are all from Pureblood families?"

"Yes, Harry, that's exactly what I'm saying. Lucius and I traced the reports of all suspected stillborn babies. The mediwitch who delivered Rosalind was also present for many other stillbirths that we suspect were not really stillbirths, but children stolen and placed with muggles to raise."

"But why? What's the point?" Hermione cried.

"We are not sure, but suspect it has something to do with the Dark Lord." Rabastan stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We are not entirely certain but it seems as if the Ministry wants there to be war. They want the Light families to be against the Dark families. It makes no sence to us at the moment." Rodolphus sighed. "We just don't have all the facts."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

"It's almost time to get back you guys." Blaise had been quiet throughout the whole exchange and now all eyes turned to him. "What?"

Hermione pulled away from Bella and smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Nothing, but you are right. We need to get back."

Goodbye's were said, tearful in Bella's case, and the four teens made their way back to the entry where their portkey activated in reverse taking them to the exact spot they left.

* * *

Gellert clung to Albus, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried over the loss of his child for the second time. All this time and he assumed that the child was living a normal healthy life, and now he learns that his daughter was dead and he was not there to protect her and her husband.

When he had gone into labor and gave birth to his and Albus' child she was taken away before he ever saw a glimpse of her.

"What did she look like, Al?" Gellert asked brokenly.

"She had my hair and your lovely green eyes." Albus said. "She was a very talented witch with a temper just like yours, my love."

Gellert choked at the endearment. It had been so long since he'd heard those words coming from the lips of the man he loved. "You said we have a grandson? What's he like?"

Albus smiled, "He is a natural at Quidditch, which he got from his father, and he excels in Charms and Defence. He has his father's messy black hair and you's and Lily's eyes."

Gellert gave a small chuckle, "Those eyes have been passed down in my family for decades. Great Great Grandfather married a dryad. They are her eyes."

Albus looked into those georgous green eyes and came to a decision, "My love, would you like to see our Grandson?"

Gellert gave a start and stared at him, "How? I'm stuck here? They'll never let me leave."

"You just leave all that to me, my love."

* * *

Sirius Orion Black lay on his bed in Grimmauld Place, completely bored out of his mind. The only company he had at present was Buckbeak, aka Witherwings. Remus was at Hogwarts, Harry was at Hogwarts, heck even Kreature was at Hogwarts as he'd sent the four elf to serve there as he had no care for the beast.

Just then an owl flew in and deposited a note on his chest. Sitting up he read through the short missive:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have something of utmost importance to tell you and I need to tell you in person._

_Please meet me at the Manor tomorrow at 2pm. If you have any love for your family, please come._

_Yours, Cissa_

Please Review ^_^ Kalendral


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily (and some surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse

**FALLACY**

Chapter Nine

Tom cast _enevarte _on Lily and she awoke with a gasp. She looked about wildly until her eyes settled on Tom and she began to cry.

"Sixteen! My baby is sixteen years old! I never got to see him grow up. Why? What did Peter hope to gain from all this? Did he raise Harry? Has he corrupted my baby against us?" She began to wail and Tom sat there flummoxed. She was wailing over lost time with him here in the room, the man who killed them, at least in his mind he killed them.

Her racket roused the man sleeping next to her and he moaned. "Lils?" His voice was row with disuse but Lily heard and her wailing stopped.

"James, oh James, something terrible has happened."

James Potter opened his eyes and blue locked with green, "Lils, what can be so much more terrible than what Peter did to us." At those words he gasped and sat up with a groan. "Peter! When I get my hands on that stinking little rat…" That was when he saw Tom. "Tom, what in Merlin's name happened? Where's Sirius?"

Tom cleared his throat, "If you are referring to Black then I have no idea where he might be, as for what happened… I'm not so sure any more. Either my memory is faulty or you two are really dead and this is all just a bad dream."

James looked at him perplexed, "What's that supposed to mean? And since when did you started calling Sirius by his last name again? Did you two have a row? Is that why he's not here? Where is here, by-the-way?"

Now it was Tom's turn to look perplexed, "Have a row? Alright, something is not right here. Either you two are crazy from your stay in Azkaban or someone has been screwing with my memories or both."

Lily seemed to get that something was wrong finally and asked, "Tom, what you said earlier about us being dead, what did you mean by that?"

Tom heaved a sigh, "My memory of that night was of me coming to your house and killing you two and being blasted into oblivion by your baby." There, he said it.

James and Lily gaped at him, "You thought you killed us?" James asked in shock. At Tom's nod James collapsed back onto the bed, "Well, obviously we are not dead, as we are sitting right here, so your memories must have been altered. But why? And to what purpose?"

"We are not sure yet, but all my memories are of pain and anger. Over the last thirty years of my life I've killed, maimed and cursed many people."

"What!" shrieked Lily mouth agape, "You most certianly did not do anything of the sort! What gave you that idea?"

"Ok, I'm confused Tom. Let's start from that Halloween night and what you remember of it." James spoke in.

Tom ran his hands through his hair exasperated. These two people were driving him back into insanity.

"I came to your house intent on killing you son because of a prophecy about him and I, one that stated that he would have the power to kill me. Peter let me into the house while under a Fidelus charm and I killed James first as he blocked my path to the stairs and then as I came to the bedroom you, Lily, begged me not to kill the boy and you got into the path of the Killing Curse and died. When I went to cast the curse again at the boy it rebounded and struck me. I had been floating in an essence form for ten years possesing snakes and muggles until I came across a Wizard.

"After a time I found a wizard that could get me into Hogwarts and retrieve the Philosophers Stone which would grant me eternal life. I was thwarted by Harry again and I was once again essence floating in nothingness. Then last year Pettigrew found a ritual that would gain me a body and we contrived for Harry to be brought into my presence. When I emerged from the cauldron I looked as I do now, this snake-like appearance.

"Then just a little over a week ago I was told that there seemed to be no Muggleborns, that children from Dark families were being taken and put with Muggles to raise. Last night I attacked Azkaban and freed all my followers and we found you two in a remote cell, catatonic."

James and Lily were once again speechless at what the Dark Lord just said. They looked at one another then turned to Tom. James spoke up, "No Muggleborns? Why do you say that?"

"Lucius Malfoy had all the Muggleborns and Muggle raised children presently in Hogwarts tested with the Heritage Potion. Every single one of them came back as being blood adopted by muggled that was approved by the Minister for Magic."

James licked his lips, "So your saying that Lily is not Muggleborn? How do you know this? Did you test her while we were out?"

"No, we had tested Harry Potter, your son, and his paper showed Lily as being the daughter of Gellert Grindewald and Albus Dumbledore."

Lily gaped at him as another shock ran through her system and she crumpled back onto the bed. James cradled his wife in his arms and looked at Tom.

"My memories of that night are not so terrible except the end. Sirius had just shown up very excited about something, bursting to tell us but was waiting for you. When you came in the door Peter was trailing behind you. Now that I think about it he looked rather nervous and hesitant about something.

"Lily had just put Harry to bed when everything happened. Peter struck rapid fast, faster than I'd ever seen him move and had all of us stunned. After that my mind seemed like it was locked away from the rest of me and I couldn't do or see anything. Then we woke up here. That's what I remember."

Lily stirred, groaning, "What happened?"

"You fainted again love." James said grinning.

Lily growled at him, "Well, you would too if you just found out that your not really who you think you are. Great Mogana, I'm the daughter of Grindewald and Dumbledore. Wait a minute, Albus had defeated Grindewald in the fourty's-"

"Dumbledore theorized that Grindewald placed you in a stasis charm, and when he was sent to prison the charm began to weaken and finally wore off. After you were born they put you with Muggles, what they'd been doing to all Dark children they could get their hands on."

"So they were lover's?" James mused, "I wonder what happened to set them against each other."

"The same people that made me who I am, the ministry, although we are still not sure why." Tom sighed.

They were all quiet for a while then Lily asked, "Tom, what happened to Harry after that Halloween?"

"I believe he was sent to live with your sister, adopted sister."

"Petunia! Oh my poor baby! If that husband of hers ever touched my son…" She began to wail again crying about all that she'd missed with her baby. James and Tom were uncertian how to handle this.

James turned to Tom, "So if you don't know what happened that night, then you probably don't remember what had Sirius so excited."

Tom gave him a perplexed look, "Why do you seem to think that I knew anything about Black's life before all this happened. He was your friend."

James laughed, "You really don't remember do you?"

Tom sighed exasperated, "That is what I've been telling you, Potter."

"Tom, you and Sirius were lovers."

Tom stared at James then collapsed in a dead faint.

* * *

Sirius Black looked up at the Manor in trepidation. The last time he'd been at this Manor was when Cissa got married and then just a few years later he'd been sent to Azkaban. The only good thing he remembered about the place was his final farewell to his favorite cousin.

He made his way to the door and just before he could knock it opened and he had his arms full of Narcissa Irma Black Malfoy.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." She said into his shirt.

He pulled her back, "What's this about, Cissa?"

"Come on in, there are a few things you need to know." And she led him into the house.

They came to a large sitting room and together they sat down on a couch. Narcissa grabbed a partchment that sat on the nearest table and handed it to him, "This is what I wanted you to see."

Sirius took the paper and looked at the words written on it. He paled, his hands shaking, "This is not possible! There's no way this could be possible, Cissa!"

"There's more, and your not going to like it, Siri." She sighed and pulled more pages from the table, "Lucius and I tested all the Muggleborns. All of them, Siri. None of them are really who they are. You need to see for yourself." She handed the stack to him.

Sirius glanced at her for a second then glanced through the pages. His eyes began to widen as he got to the bottom, but what made him really gasp were the last four pages. Those of Hermione, Harry and two boys, Colin and Dennis Creevey. He read the words on Colin Creevey's partchment in disbelief.

"What's is this? Some kind of joke, Cissa? You really think that I'd fall for this charade? Is this some kind of ploy to get me to join you and _him_. If it is, then you've failed. I'll not join you, and I'll especially not join _HIM_." Sirius threw the pages at her and got up storming out of the room.

At the door he stopped as Lucius Malfoy came in. "Malfoy, you are sick if you think I'll ever belive any of this shit your spouting."

"Black… Sirius… believe me, it was a shock to us all."

"Don't give me that crap. You think that you can reel me in on some forged paper. I've never been with HIM, I'll never be with HIM and there is nothing you have to say that will change my mind about staying."

He turned to leave. Lucius gave a sigh and said five words, "James and Lily are alive."

* * *

Thank you to all who review, I love it… This is so exciting… Kalendral


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Takes place in OotP

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius (and some other surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

**FALLACY**

Chapter Ten

* * *

_He turned to leave. Lucius gave a sigh and said five words, "James and Lily are alive."_

Sirius froze and turned back to Lucius. His expression was one of such anger that Lucius took a step back, "You _dare_ mention their names after what that… thing did to them! How dare you!"

Lucius' face became impassive, "It is true, they were in Azkaban. I can take you to see them right now, if you want."

"There is no way that I'm going anywhere with you. I will not be drawn in by your pathetic attempts to entice me into your little _club_."

"This is nothing of the sort, Sirius. If you want I can have them brought here, although they are still recovering from their ordeal…"

"Don't talk to me about that place, I've spent more than enough time to know what it's like." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, clearly torn between the desire to know if the man was right and his natural instinct to flee. He sighed, "You have one hour to bring them here, then I'm gone."

And he turned back to the sitting room where Narcissa sat clutching the pages he threw at her. She gave a start as he sat on the opposite couch from her. Sirius just ignored her, waiting for Lucius to return.

* * *

Lucius swept from the room to the floo and flooed over to Riddle Manor where Tom and the Potter's were. When he came into the room Tom was laid out on the bed where Lily was pressing a cold compress to his forehead.

"What happened?" Lucius asked them.

James gave a chuckle, "He fainted when I told him the he and Sirius were lovers. Knocked his head on the end table."

Tom groaned and sat up when he heard Lucius' voice. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait until I called you."

"Black wants to see them, he won't take me at my word."

Lily scoffed, "After all the things you told me about what you all remember, I'm not surprised. Sirus is a little thick somethimes, no offence Tom."

"From my own recollection I have no memory of the man so how can I take offence. Well, Lucius, what did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd bring them over, he gave me an hour then he'll leave."

James gave a small chuckle, "Stubborn git. We'll go see him, I'm sure that once he see's us he'll believe."

Lucius snorted, "I wouldn't be to sure about that. That man is the epitome of stubbornness."

Lily stood up and went to James linking her arm through his elbow. Licius turned to Tom as the man was about to get up, "Tom, I think that it would be best for you to remain here. I don't think that Black would appreciate your appearance as of yet."

"How does he know of us when you and I just found out from them." Tom asked pointing to the Potters.

Lucius pulled a copy of the same page that Sirius was shown and gave it to Tom, "Because of this."

Tom took the page and read the words written on it.

_**Colin Allen Creevy (Adoptive Name)**_

_No Birth Name Given_

_Born: June 10__th__ 1981_

_Carrier: Sirius Orion Black_

_Maternal Grandfather: Orion Regulus Black_

_Maternal Grandmother: Walburga Cassiopeia Black_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Paternal Grandfather: Tom Riddle Sr._

_Paternal Grandmother: Merope Gaunt_

_Blood Adopted Father: George Albert Creevey_

_Blood Adopted Mother: Diana May Creevey 'nee Holden_

_Blood Adoption approved by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge_

"This was the news that Sirius had to tell us that night. He was pregnant… with my son…" and Tom once again collapsed back onto the bed, out cold.

James laughed, "One too many shocks today. Let's leave him and go see Sirius."

* * *

Sirius growled as a house elf quivered in front of him offering a drink. He hated house elves. His own was a pestilence in his home and could not wait until it died.

"Just go away…"

"Pads, you don't really mean that now do ya?" said a voice from the door. Sirius gasped and turned to see a face he only ever thought to see on his Godson ever again.

"James? Oh Merlin, this is a trick you are all dead." Sirius chocked out.

Lily poked her head around her husbands broad shoulders, "Hey, Goofy."

"Your dead… they just want me to join them. You guys are dead…"

"You really think that they'd do all this just to get you to join them? And by them I mean these… Death Eaters?"

"Siri, it really is us. Ask us something no one else would know…" Lily said.

Sirius sneered, "I'm sure that Wormtail told you lots of things about us all."

James sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you something that you told me… In our first year after we were sorted your mom sent you a Howler in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast screaming about you being sorted into Gryffindor and being a disgrace to the House of Black, but later an owl was sent to our dorm room with a single line written on it… it said: I'm proud of you, son. I was the only one there when you received it and you knew it was from your father."

Sirius had tears streeming down his face even before James was finnished talking. Lily came up to him and folded him into her arms.

"Hey, we're here… we're not dead… you were all lied to by Peter. And if my guess is correct by the Minstry too."

"So it's all true then? Everything? Kids being taken from their parents and given to Muggles?" Sirius asked.

Lucius came and sat with his wife, "Yes, it's all true. The one who found out was my niece, Hermione Granger as you know her. Bella had such a difficult time with the labor and we were told that it was a stillbirth. We did some reaserch and found that the same mediwitch who helped with the birthing was also present in many other stillbirths from Dark families. The womans name was Toriana Forgan…"

"Forgan?" Lily asked sharply, "I know that name… she was my midiwitch when I gave birth to Harry. Wait… was?"

"Yes, she died ten years ago, at least that was what the St. Mungo's administrator says." Lucius stated.

"But why the whole sharade of your deaths and the prophecy? What does the ministry hope to gain?" Sirius asked.

"We are still not sure exactly, but some of us have a theory. We believe that the ministry is trying to weed out the 'Dark Blood' families. By placing our children with Muggles we assume that they are Muggleborns and with the Pureblood fascism towards Muggleborns we are not breeding with our own class, thus eliminating us by breeding us out. Too much interbreeding leads to squibs and deformed children."

"Alright enough of this speculation, Lils and I would like to see our son… and I'm sure that Sirius would like to see his son also." James broke in. He never was one for politics, he prefered straight out fighting.

"I'll have to arrange it. They were just hear yesterday. Bella wanted to meet her daughter and Harry was with her for support. I do have one little thing to tell you two… Harry is dating my son Draco. And Miss Granger is dating Mr. Zabini."

Lily moaned, "Great, I wake up not too long ago thinking my baby is still a baby, only to find out that he's sixteen and already dating! Can the day get any worse?"

Suddenly the floo came to life and Severus Snape came through cradling something in his arms and right behind him came Remus Lupin, who looked beaten and bruised and collaped to the floor.

Lily and Narcissa lept to their feet just in time to catch Severus before he too hit the floor. The bundle in his arms moved and Lily gave a gasp as a child poked his head out of the blanket covering him. James and Sirius were already lifting Remus up and placing him on the couch. Lucius came over to him with jars of potions ready to administer.

Severus roused as Lily tried to take the child and he held him tighter growling at her. Lily and Narcissa backed away from him in shock. His eyes looked glassy and unfocused and he tried to glance around, "Remy?" his voice was raw and gravely almost as if he'd been screaming a lot. "REMY!"

Lily tried to hold him down as he struggled to stand, "Sev, he's right here, he's fine. Let me have the child Sev, I'll take good care of him."

The man stopped struggling and looked at her, "Lily?"

She smiled, "Yes, Sev, it's me. I'm not dead. Please let me have the child. Let Cissa check you over."

Reluctanly he released his hold on the boy, who looked no older than two years old, and Lily pulled away cradling the boy to her. The child began to wriggle in her grasp and crying.

Remus stirred at the sound, "Conall."

Severus struggled to his feet with the help of Narcissa and sat next to Remus, his hands gently caressed the werewolfs bruised face, "Remy, I'm here… we are all here and we are fine. Conall is just fine too. We are safe now." And he leaned in a gave a chaste kiss to the injured man.

Sirius stared at his best friend in shock, "When in the name of Merlin did this happen?"

TBC…

* * *

Conall: means 'Strong Wolf'

* * *

A/N: I know that this is posted in Harry/Draco listing, but it's not just focused on them but the whole group, so be patient, more of Drarry will be coming… Kalendral

**I'm so loving all the great reviews! I've never had so much response from any story ^_^ Kalendral**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius (and some other surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

A/N: HAPPY FATHERS DAY…

**FALLACY**

Chapter Eleven

_A few hours earlier…_

Remus Lupin was making dinner when he heard the front door open. He smiled and called out, "I'm in the kitchen, Sev."

Footsteps aproached and he turned to greet Severus, a smile on his face. Standing in the doorway was Severus Snape, Potions Matser and Hogwarts teacher, and the love of his life. He moved to embrace him and they kissed, passion filling Remus and he groaned.

"Remy…" Severus moaned and ran his hands through the dirty blond hair of his lover. "Bedroom?"

"Sev… dinner…" Remus gasped as Severus sucked on his ear.

"…can wait… I want you…" Severus thrust into Remus showing him how much he wanted him.

"But…"

Remus was cut off as the front door was blown off and men came storming into the room. Before either of them knew what was happening they were disarmed and bound. Severus cursed at being so outsmarted. Then a woman came in and Snape sneered at her in disgust.

Delorus Umbridge gave a small smile at the bound men and sniffed, "I would have expected better of you Snape. A werewolf? How disgusting to comtaminate yourself with a halfbreed."

She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him, "Now… where has Dumbledore dissapeared too?"

Severus stared at her in shock, "What do you mean? Isn't he at Hogwarts?"

She sneered at him, "No, he is not and you will tell me where he went, now!" and she flicked her wand at Remus who screamed in pain.

Severus gasped, "Remy!" he cried out, "Stop! I told you, I don't know where Albus is."

A sound from upstairs caught Umbridge's attention and she stopped the curse. She cocked her head and listened. A cry from an upstairs bedroom made her sneer at the Potions Master.

"Get it! Now!" She shrieked at her waiting men. One of them took off up the stairs.

Remus realized what was happening and snarled at the woman. He began to struggle against his bonds. Umbridge noticed and flicked her wand at him again. Remus screamed. Severus cried out at the pain the other was in.

The man came back down, a blanket wrapped around what he carried. Remus caught the new scent and threw his head back and howled, letting his wolf come foreward. His bonds snapped just a Umbridge threw another curse at him. He lept to the side and it flew past him. But one thrown by one of her men hit him and he fell crying out in pain.

Severus struggled with his bond too and with Umbridge distracted he broke free. He screamed in rage as Remus writhed under the curses being held on his lover and swept across the room. He wrapped hishand around the mans throat and twisted. A satisfying crack resounded in the room and the man fell to the floor dead.

Umbridge turned as she realized that Snape was loose. She flicked her wand in his direction and hit him before he could evade the curse. He screamed, Remus screamed and the crying from upstairs grew louder as the man who went to upstairs returned, a screaming child of about two years old struggling in his grasp.

Remus noticed his cub in danger and threw himself a Umbridge. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, Umbridge shrieking for her men to 'get this filthy animal off her'. They converged on them and one of them produced a knife from within his robe, it flashed silver.

Before either Remus or Severus could do anything the man thrust the knive into Remus' side. He screamed in agony as the silver burned him. Severus then lost all coherent thought as his love and mate lay screaming, writhing on the floor and his child struggling in the grasp of a stranger.

He lept at the man holding his child and threw his fist into the mans face. Blood spurted everywhere as the man's nose broke. He fell and Severus pulled his son from the loose grasp. Bounding over to Remus and Umbridge he pulled his love from off the screaming woman.

The men began to converge on them. Severus glance around, trying to find a means of escape and, noticing the fireplace behind him, he grabbed the floo powder and pushed Remus towards it. The flames turned green as he threw in the powder and he shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" and they dropped into the flames.

**RLSSRLSSRLSS**

_Present time…_

Sirius stared at his best friend in shock, "When in the name of Merlin did this happen?"

Lily glanced at him, "Now is not the time, Sirius. They are both hurt."

Lucius glanced up from where he sat, "Remus has been stabbed with a silver knife. He'll need an antitoxin." Narcissa ran from the room to get the required potion, returning minutes later and handing the potion to Lucius. He immediately poured the contents down the werewolfs throat, rubbing his throat to encourage swallowing.

James and Lily clung to each other as one of their best friends writhed in pain from the silver poisoning. Sirius just stared at the two men in shock. The child, Conall, clung to Severus as the man rubbed soothing circles on the childs back.

Then suddenly Remus collapsed and was still. Severus cried out, "Remy!"

Lucius put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He is fine now, Sev. The potion has run its course. He is just exhausted from the ordeal."

Severus clung to Remus' hand shaking with relief. "Thank you… all of you…" He turned to survey the room and his eyes widened as they landed on Lily and James. "You really are here!" He said in shock, then collapsed into a faint.

Conall began to cry again.

**TRSBTRSBTRSB**

Tom gasped as he awoke his eyes scanning the room. It was empty. He sighed as he realized that they must have gone to see Black. He rolled over to lay on his side and a crinkle of paper caught his attention and he pulled the paper out from under him. The words lept out at him and he realized what made him collapse again.

First to be told that all you know is a lie, then to find out that one of your so called enemies was in fact your lover and now this.

A son… he has a son. One who knows nothing about who he really is. Who was raised as a Muggle. Tom growled and stood, pacing. Whoever is responsible for all this will pay dearly. He needed to find out who is doing this and why, before it happens to any more families. The future of the Magical world depended on this.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry glanced at the Muraders Map once more then sloyly made his way to his destination. The girls bathroom was cold this late at night and he sighed as he noticed the Moaning Myrtle was not there. He made his way over to one of the stalls, closed the door and sat on the seat.

From within his robe he pulled out his knife that he uses for cutting his potions. Slowly he pulled his sleeve back to reveal his arms. Red slashes crissed cross his arms along with older ones that were white scars. He took a deep breath and drew the knife across his skin.

The burn in his arm felt good in comparison to the nightmare he'd woken up from. Rememberace of his summer with the Dursley's. He gritted his teeth as both tears and blood flowed.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked with a start at the voice. Quickly he put the blade away and wipped the blood off, pulling his sleeve back down over his arms. He opened the stall door just as Draco came in. Draco sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"I was worried, love. What were you…" He stopped as he noticed something. Harry followed his gave down. He heard Draco sigh, "I thought we were past this."

Harry cringed at his boyfriends tone, dissapointment. "I'm sorry… it wouldn't go away."

Draco came over to him and pulled him into his arms, "What wouldn't go away?"

"The pain."

Draco tilted Harry's face up to look in his eyes, "This doesn't help, love. It only makes it worse."

Tears filled Harry's eyes, "I can't help it, Dray. It's killing me, tearing me up inside."

"What is, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Uncle Vernon… he…" Harry dropped to the floor crying unable to say more. Draco sighed in defeat. He could not get Harry to open up to him more, no matter what. One of these days he is going to find that disgusting Muggle and kill him. He knew that whatever Harry goes through in the summers while he's with his relatives it is more that just neglect and lack of food. It's something more and he is determind to find out what.

Slowly he pulled Harry off the floor and carried him to his dorm room. He knew that Harry slept better when he slept with someone. As he swept through the Slytherin commom room he noticed Blaise sitting in front of the fire staring into the flames. He cleared his throat.

Blaise gave a start and stared at him, "Oh Merlin! What happened to him!"

Draco gave a small smile at the dark skinned boy, "He'd been cutting again."

Blaise cringed and rubbed his arms. He knew all about that.

Draco cleared his throat again, "I'm taking him to bed. He sleeps better with company."

Blaise nodded and followed Draco to their dorm room. Draco tucked Harry into his bed after removing his outer robes. The slashes on his arms stood out against the paleness of the Gryffindor's skin.

"Merlin!" Blaise gasped. "He's worse off than even me!"

Draco nodded as he curled up against Harry. Harry seemed to curl into him and with a sigh drifted off to sleep. Draco turned to Blaise, "Night."

"Night."

TBC…

Reviews are most welcome!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius (and some other surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

**FALLACY**

Chapter Twelve

When Harry awoke in the morning he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend asleep next to him, the blonds hair in disaray from sleep. He smiled and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. He lay back down and snuggled back up to the other boy, closing his eyes.

A hand came up and caressed his cheek. He sat up a bit to look into Draco's eyes, "Your awake."

Draco smiled, "How can anyone sleep after such a sweet kiss like that and that delectable body of your snuggled against me?"

Harry gave a start, "I'm not-"

Draco stopped him by placing a finger to Harry's lips, "Yes, you are. You are very gorgeous and sexy. Anyone who tells you otherwise is blind or stupid."

Harry just curled back up to his side and sighed. Draco silently raged at the Muggles who made his love feel less than nothing. Who would tell a small boy that he was unwanted and ugly. A 'freak' Harry had told him once.

"Come on, Harry. We need to get to breakfast. Someone will question where you've been. We gotta get up."

Harry sighed and sat back up, "OK, if we have to."

Draco smiled at him. He acted to child like sometimes. He turned to look at the other beds and was relieved to find them empty. The others must have gone to breakfast already. He didn't want to hear Nott's complaints again.

Together they dressed and headed up to the Great Hall. They entered seperatly a few minutes after each other. Draco watched Harry as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He noticed that Weasley and Finnigan began to question him as to where he'd been. He was relieved to see that Hermione intervened and the two of them sat with their heads together talking quietly.

Draco turned his gaze back to Weasley and saw that the red head was looking at the two of then oddly. For someone who professed to be their best friend he looked as if he expected the two of them to sprout horns and scales and start shooting off Dark hexes.

A comotion at the Head table caught his attention and he turned his head. He immediately noticed the two missing professors, Snape and Dumbledore.

Draco sneered as Umbridge went to the podium and cleared her throat. Then again. And again. Until McGonagall stood and the Hall quieted. Umbridge gave a sniff in the sudden quiet and then she spoke.

"Due to certain circumstances Professor Dumbledore has been relieved of his duty as Headmaster and the Ministry has placed me in charge until a new Headmaster or Headmistress is appointed."

Murmurings broke out in the Hall. Umbridge cleared her throat again. The murmuring stopped.

"Until such time the Ministry has named me High Inquisitor and Acting Headmistress. And for the first order of business all students are required to dress appropriately in school attire."

Loud jeering broke out at the Gryffindor table and Umbridge screeched, "Silence! This school has been completely lacking of late, and I will have it brought to order! Now, you are all dismissed to your classes. Anyone who dawdles will receive detention!"

Draco gaped in astonishment. Where's Dumbledore? And for that matter where was his godfather? Severus Snape would never have missed his classes no matter how much he complains. He chanced a glance at Harry and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back.

He needed to write his father to find out what's happening with the Board of Governors if they are allowing Umbridge to run the school.

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

The house was run down, a part of the roof had caved in,but it was his home. The place where he had grown up, where he'd experienced his first kiss… and the place where his little sister was killed. He'd never been back since… until now.

The broken man beside him clung to him as they made their way into the house. Albus went to the least ruined part of the house, the kitchen, and sat Gellert on a bench near the table. He suppressed a shudder as his memories assailed him. With a wave of his wand he cast a general _scourgify_ around the room. It was a little better. He glanced at the man sitting huddled on the bench.

They'd almost not made it out of Nurmengard. His bones ached from the strain he'd put on them. He was not used to exertion any more.

"Gel, I need to find out what's been happening while I was gone. Will you be alright here for a few minutes?"

Gellert raised his head slowly and looked into Albus' eyes, "Al… am I really out of there? Or is this just a dream?"

Albus sighed, maybe he wasn't so sane after all. He smiled at him, "Yes, love, you are free. And you can meet your grandson soon."

"Grandson? I have a grandson? I had a child, Al… I'm so sorry I never told you… so sorry." The man started to weep. "I don't even know if it was a girl or boy… they just took it as soon as I delivered. My baby… gone…"

Albus had tears in his own eyes and he went and cradled Gellert in his arms. He still could not believe all of it himself. Lily was his daughter… and Harry his grandson… Great Merlin! What was the Ministry doing by seperating families like this! Lily should at least had a paternity test preformed on her. Why did they give her to Muggles?

With a heavy sigh he stood with Gellert still wrapped in his arms. He then transfigured the bench into a comfortable couch and laid Gellert down, covering him with his cloak. Moving over to the fireplace he pulled a puch of floo powder from within his robes. Lighting the fire and throwing a pinch he called out, "Malfoy Manor!" and stuck his head into the flames.

**ADGGADGGADGGADGG**

Severus awoke with a start and cried out, "Remy!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder pushing ham back down and a gentle voice in his ear, "Sev, it's ok. Remus is safe and you child is safe. Your at Malfoy Manor."

"Lily!" Severus looked up and beheld his childhood friend, Coppery red hair and emerald green eyes the shone with life. "How? Where have you been? Harry… Petunia…"

Lily sighed, "I know Sev, Lucius told us what happened to him. But our story is a little more complex and I will explain it all once Remus is awake. Now, I believe you son is awake and has been calling for you. Sirius and James have him occupied in the kitchen try to feed him cereal."

Severus gave a small laugh, "He won't eat cereal, Remy feeds him hotcakes and eggs every morning."

"Well then, you might want to go rescue them, last I saw James was covered in milk and Sirius had cereal clinging to his hair."

"Then by all means, let's go rescue my son."

"Severus! That's not what I meant!"

As they made their way towards the kitchen they could hear the laughter of a child and exclamations of the men. They came upon a scene of great hilarity. James and Sirius, both covered in milk and cereal, were huddled under the table as Conall, standing on the table with a spoon, would wack at them if he saw them. The boy was completely clean, no milk or cereal covered the two year old.

Lily gave a laugh and the boy turned his head. With a cry of, "Papa!" he launched himself off the table and into Severus' arms. Severus held his sone to him tightly.

Conall pulled his little head back and asked his father, "Where Daddy?"

Severus smiled, "Daddy is sleeping and will wake very soon, but for now how about I make you breakfast?"

James poked his head out from under the table, "He didn't want breakfast. Kept throwing the stuff at us."

Severus sniggered at the disheveled look of his one time nemisis, "He won't eat cereal, he likes pancakes and eggs."

Sirius dragged himself out from under the table, "Then why didn't the little brat tell us that?"

Lily smirked at him, almost reminicent of a Malfoy, "Goofy, you really think that he'd be talking to us when both the boy's parents were out cold? He was a little traumatized himself too you know."

Sirius just grumbled and left to take a shower. James shook his head and followed his best friend. "We'll be back once the coast is clear. I don't need another milk bath." He gave Lily a peck on the cheek and left.

**RMSSRMSSRMSSRMSS**

Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, quailed under the wrath of his true master. It was just recently found out that the Potters were missing from Azkaban. They had known of the other breakouts, it was all approved by his master, but the Potters were not on the list of those the Death Eaters were suppose to be released. They hadn't been obliviated and could cause serious harm to their cause if they talked to the wrong prople.

The cruciatus curse hit him again and spittle dribbled from his mouth and he prayed that his master wouldn't make him go mad like the Longbottoms.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius (and some other surprise pairings)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

Hey all… I'm still here, sorry for the long delay in getting this out, SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! I hate that… anyways on with the story… Enjoy!

**FALLACY**

Chapter Thirteen

Tom swept through the house towards the library in hopes of finding a spell or potion that would return his memory to him. He also decided that some kind of rejuvination potion would probably help in making him look more human. He realized that his snakelike appearance would possible scare Sirius away before they even got back together, including their son.

When he came to the library he went right to the section on Memory Charms and Potions and began to browse his collection.

**TRSBTRSBTRSB**

Lucius gave a start when the floo activated and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the grate.

"Professor, what can I do for you?" Lucius asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, might I inquire as to what's been happening while I've been away?"

Lucius frowned at the request, "Away? I was not aware that you left, sir."

"I needed to retrieve something of great value to me. Now, news if you would be so kind."

Lucius sighed, "You might want to come through, Albus. What I have to tell you cannot be said through the floo network."

Albus gave a nod, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right through." And he broke off the connection.

Lucius sighed and called for a house elf, "Mopsy, please inform the household that Headmaster Dumbledore will be arriving here shortly and have tea sent here for everyone."

"Yes Master." Mopsy bowed and disapeared. A moment later and Narcissa came into the room with Severus holding his son.

"Lucius, what's this Mopsy told me? Albus is coming?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"Yes, he said that he'd been gone and needed some information on what's been happening."

Severus set Conall on the ground and transfigured a pillow into a toy for him to play with then at on a couch, "Where did he go?"

"He would not tell me, said something about retrieving something of value. Do you know what he was referring to?" Lucius sat next to his wife just as Mopsy returned with the tea tray and biscuits.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave a small gasp, "He left shortly after finding out about Lily being his daughter did he not?"

Lucius gave a small frown, "He might have, why?"

Severus gave a small laugh, "He went to Nurmengard."

Narciss gasped, "Grindewald!"

Just then the floo activated and two people came through. One was Albus Dumbledore and the other was a thin man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Severus gasped at the sight of the man. He had Lily's eyes. Conall jumped into his father's arms as the two men nearly collapsed next to him.

Lucius stood up to greet his guests, "Albus, thank you for coming through. May I inquire as to who this is?"

Albus gently lowered the man onto a nearby chair but stood nearby as the man refused to release his hand. "Lucius, Narciss, Severus… may I introduce Gellert Grindewald, the love of my life and carrier of my daughter. Severus, could you please came and check Gel over. He's not in the greatest of shape right now."

"Of course Albus." Severus set his son on the couch and stepped over to the other man. After a few diagnostic spells he began a series of healing spells to stabilize him.

Just as he was finishing the door flew open and an excited red head poked her head in and called to Severus, "Sev, Remus is awake!"

With a cry of joy Severus scooped up Conall and nearly ran from the room in search of his husband.

Albus was staring at Lily in shock his hand clutching Gellerts until the other man winced, "Lily?"

Lily stepped fully into the room when she noticed Albus. Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears. With a strangled cry she ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Lily! Your alive!" Albus clung to his new-found _alive_ daughter. "Gel, it's Lily, she's alive."

Lily pulled back and looked at the other man seated on the couch. She knelt down in front of him and smiled as she gazed into his eyes. Gellert lifted a trembling hand to her cheek, his face full of wonder.

"You have my eyes. My little girl." He cried tears of joy.

"Don't smother the man, Lils." James said from the door.

Albus looked up in surprise, "James! You too? Oh Merlin, it's a miracle!"

James went to Albus and pulled the man into a hug, "Not quite, just a sneaky little rat."

Albus frowned, "Rat? Peter?"

Lucius gestured for everyone to take a seat while James began to explain.

"Peter is working for the Ministry. The entire 'Dark side light side' thing is all their doing. On the night of our 'death' we were not killed but taken to Azkaban. They put us in stasis and kept us like that until the break-in by Tom and Lucius. Tom, obviously, didn't kill us because he was not dark. He was dating my best friend, who we just recently found out was pregnant that night. Peter somehow changed Tom's memory that night and placed a spell on him that sent his spirit in to some kind of astral projection. Gave out Harry a scar and left with Sirius where he set up the scene of his destruction of those muggles and the incrimination of Sirius."

Albus stared at James in shock, "But Peter was terrible with memory spells. How could he perform them to a point like that. And why do we all remember Tom being a dark lord if he really wasn't one?"

Lucius spoke up at that, "I might have an answer to that last part. As we all know one of the most major traveling points is Diagon Alley. The Ministry could have placed charms in key locations where so many people passed that possible everyone would have known there was a 'Dark Lord' before the next day. That way they can have people believe whatever they want. And theirs the Daily Profit too. Many people read it and it too could have certain charms placed on it and people will believe."

Narcissa gave a snort, "That could also explain why so many people believed the paper about Harry being crazy over the last few months. No one believed him that the Dark Lord was back after Rita Skeeters article."

Lily hissed, "Skeeter? That back stabbing Ravenclaw! I'll wring her scrawny little neck!"

"Patience love. Now, how about us getting the kids from Hogwarts and having a family reunion? I for one am looking forward to seeing my son." James smiled.

Sirius snorted from the doorway, "That might be a little hard at the moment."

Albus looked up at the animagus, "Why's that?"

"The school has been locked down."

"Locked down? By whom?" Albus demanded.

"Delores Umbridge, new Headmistress of Hogwarts." Sirius said disdainfully.

"How in the name of Merlin did she arrange that!" Albus shouted.

"The Ministry appointed her acting headmistress and she's decided that the school needs to be more… compliant with the Ministry approved programs and activities. Proper dress code, proper conduct between students, no unauthorized clubs, no magic in hallways… the list goes on. Also with Snape not there she's had to hire a new potions professor."

Albus gave a moan in anguish. "Please tell me she hired Slughorn? He at least knows how to teach."

Sirius growled, "Damocles Belby."

Albus groaned, "Just great, Horace I can handle, but Belby will be difficult to remove."

James snorted, "So how are we going to get the kids out of there then? With you declared 'unfit for duty' that leaves just Snape. And it's going to be hard to pull him away from Remus at the moment."

Albus looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Lily looked at her father, "Did you know that they are married?"

Albus stared at her in shock, "Married? No, he didn't tell me anything about that. Wait a minute, the child that he had? Was that theirs?"

Lily smiled, "His name is Conall, and he's the cutest little boy ever, except for my little boy that is."

James gave a snort, "That child is definitely a Snape. Had me and Sirius dodging cereal this morning."

"That's because he only likes pancakes that his Daddy makes." Severus said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up and saw Severus standing there with his arms wrapped around Remus' waist and young Conall clinging to his hand. Lily stood up and walked over to them. Together she and Severus helped Remus to an unoccupied chair.

James smiled at his friend, "Moony, it's so good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Remus grimaced as a tender spot was rubbed when Conall climbed on his lap, "Feels like my days after the full moon."

James and Sirius winced in sympathy.

"Severus told me that you two were alive and I had to come down and see for myself." Remus smiled at his two long lost friends.

Severus snorted, "You should have stayed in bed and waited until they could come to you. It's not like they can go anywhere. The whole world thinks that their dead."

Albus clapped his hands together loudly, "That's all going to change. Lucius do you have a way of getting a message to the boys? If we can't go and get them, then they'll have to come to us."

Sirius smiled, "I gave Harry my two-way mirror. He should have it on or near him." Hew pulled the other half of the mirror out of his pocket and said the activation word. The mirror began to glow blue and Sirius called out, "Harry! Harry, answer the mirror!"

They room waited with baited breath for a few minutes until a voice could be heard through the mirror, a voice that many in the room recognized but was not Harry.

"Sirius?"

Narcissa gave a small cry and ran to her cousin to peer into the mirror, "Dragon!"

"Mum? What's going on? I've been trying to get letters out, but my owl just keeps coming back to me with the letters unopened. Somethings happened here at Hogwarts."

"We know about that, Draco. Listen, you need to get home as soon as possible. It's not safe for you there anymore."

Draco frowned, "But mum, we were just there not three days ago. What's going on, where's Uncle Sev and Professor Dumbledore. They aren't here."

Severus came into view of the mirror so he could speak to his godson, "Draco, I'm here with Dumbledore at the Manor."

"Draco, you and Harry need to come back now, bring Ms. Granger and the two Creevey boys, and whoever else you might think would be in danger there from Umbridge." Lucius said from across the room but ould enough so Draco could hear.

"The Creevey boys? Why them? Granger I understand, she's my cousin, but why those two crazy Gryffindors?"

Lucius stalked over to them and snatched the mirror from Sirius' hand, "I don't have time to argue with you, get everyone together and use your portkey. If you are not here within the hour all of us are storming the castle."

Draco blanched. He'd never had to use his emergency portkey before. Things would have to be desperate if his father was telling him to use it now. Draco nodded and Lucius handed the mirror back to Sirius.

"Draco, is Harry nearby?" Sirius asked.

Draco frowned uncertain as to what to say, "Yes, but he can't talk right now. I'll fill you in on all that I know when we get home." And then the mirror went dark.

Sirius frowned, what did all that mean?

Suddenly the floo flared and Tom Riddle stepped through.

TBC…

Please Review… Please please, with Sirius on top!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/FEM OC (NAME)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

Sorry for the long wait… I was in the middle of Fair season… K

**FALLACY**

Chapter Fourteen

Draco sighed heavily and set the darkened mirror down. Turning to look at the figure asleep on his bed he frowned. His father was very adamant about him bringing the Creevey brothers. He wondered what for. A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and Blaise Zabini slipped into the room.

"How's he doing?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Bad, he woke screaming for _him_ to stop, that he was good…" Draco snarled, "When I get my hands on that filthy Muggle…"

"How is he sleeping then?"

"One of Severus' stronger Dreamless Sleep potions he gave for you."

"Merlin!"

"Come on, we have things to do and little time. Go get Granger and the Creevey's, have them meet us in the potions classroom. I'll have Harry ready. Father told me to use my portkey."

Blaise shook off his momentary shock at that and took off for Gryffindor tower.

Draco went about gathering his and Harry's things. After they'd started dating Harry refused to leave him, claiming that he slept better with him. Draco did not complain for it gave him the chance to ease Harry into their relationship.

He still doesn't have the whole story from Harry, but he knows that something happens at that Muggle home that gives Harry nightmares. And he was determined to find out what they do to him every summer.

After all their things were collected he shrunk the trunks and placed them in his pocket. Sitting on the bed he shook Harry's shoulder to wake him.

"Harry, wake up, we have to go."

Harry jerked away his eyes unfocused. Draco pulled back until the dark haired boy was fully awake. He'd made that mistake once before and received a black eye for his trouble. Now he sits back until Harry knew where he was.

"Dray? What's going on?" Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Your Godfather called on that mirror of yours. We need to leave Hogwarts. Blaise has gone for Hermione and a few others."

Harry rolled out of the bed and pulled on his shoes, "Then we'd best get moving."

Draco sighed and walked towards the door. Together they made their way to the Potions classroom to await the rest of their party.

Fifteen minutes later Blaise and Hermione came through the door.

Draco glanced behind them, "Where are the others?"

"Coming, they wanted to get some others." Hermione said.

Ten more minutes and there were ten people standing around Draco and his portkey, a small silver necklace.

"On the count of three, make sure everyone is holding a part. Ready? One, two, three!"

And with that they vanished.

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

Tom had spent the last several hours browsing his library without much success. He found a few promising potions but nothing concrete. He knew that he would need Severus for some of these as they were too advanced even for him. The best he could hope for would be to try each one and see which one worked.

Deciding to take a break he called for a house elf for lunch. He contemplated the changes that have happened in the last few days. He wasn't a 'Dark Lord'. He didn't kill the Potters. He was lover to Sirius Black. He had a son.

That last shook him. He never imagined that he would ever have any type of family. After his mother abandoned him at the orphanage and his father rejected him he felt bereft. Now he wasn't even sure that his memories of all that was even real. Did he really kill his fathers family? All those children in the orphanage?

These were some of the questions that he hoped would be answered when he got his memory back.

A house elf popped into the room, quivering in slight fear, "Master, there be a wolf at the door."

Tom frowned, a wolf? The only wolf he could recall from his service was Greyback. Surely the man wouldn't come here unless it was very important.

Tom sighed, there was nothing else to do, he might as well see the werewolf and find out what he wanted, "Send him in, Miggy."

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door swung open and Fenrir Greyback stepped into the room. The two men regarded one another for a moment and Greyback sneered, "There is something different about you, My Lord."

Tom cursed the werewolf's sensitive nose. Even his slight change in sanity was noticeable to the wolf. "Certain things have been brought to my attention. What brings you to my door Greyback? Is your pack in trouble?" Not that he really cared about werewolves, but they have been loyal to him, at least he thought they were.

Fenrir sighed heavily and sat down onto a chair. He was out of options and getting desperate. The Dark Lord was his last chance.

"My pack was attacked a few days ago and many were taken."

Tom was a little shocked to say the least. Most of the time when werewolf packs were attacked the whole pack was just outright killed. "Do you know why they were taken and not killed?"

Fenrir shook his head, "Those that were taken were our children and carriers. Most of the Dom's were out hunting when the attack happened. My own mate was among those taken."

Tom grimaced, "Do you have any idea who it was?"

Fenrir just shook his head again, "We never saw anyone, it was all over when we got back. It was as if they knew we would be gone and leave the carriers and cub's by themselves. From the smells of the area there were at least twenty men and women. They didn't even leave a corpse behind from one of their own. I could smell the blood of the one who died. It was not werewolf. Three of my pack that was left behind from the hunt had been killed."

"We will find them. I need to see Malfoy, you might as well come with me. He could have an idea as to who might be behind this. There are other things in play as well."

"Does it have anything to do with why you smell different?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, follow me through the floo and I'll explain when we get their."

**TRSBTRSBTRSB**

When Fenrir followed Tom through the floo network he was greeted by a scent that he'd not smelled in thirty years, that of his cub. He took in all the people gathered around the room and his gaze landed on a man with light brown hair and amber blue eyes. He swept his gaze over the other werewolf and his inner wolf howled in delight.

Oblivious to the other wolf's thoughts, Remus froze at the sight of the man who'd bitten him. He wanted to kill this man who ruined his life. He felt the others gaze on him and he stared back, his hatred of the werewolf showing in his eyes.

Fenrir was taken aback at the intensity of the others hatred in those amber blue eyes. He broke eyes contact and glanced at the boy clinging to him. He smelled of wolf, but not quite. He then noticed the other person sitting with them and his eyes widened. Severus Snape was staring at Tom Riddle intently as if hoping the man would die on the spot.

Tom was ignoring it all as his own gaze settled on one Sirius Black who seemed to cringe behind Narcissa Malfoy. The man kept peering over her shoulder as if he was afraid to look into Tom's eyes.

Fenrir then became aware of who was in the room. He recognized the Malfoy's and Black of course, and there was Dumbledore who was sitting next to another man who looked like he'd seen better days. Sitting in a sofa across from the Headmaster was two others, a man and a woman. The man had messy black hair and hazel eyes and the woman had reddish brown hair and bright green eyes.

His mind supplied names for them, but he passed that off as impossible… right? James and Lily Potter were dead… killed by Tom, the very man who stood in front of them.

Lucius Malfoy stood up and welcomed Tom, "I hope that you have recovered from the shock, my lord?"

James and Lily snickered at the look on Tom's face, embarrassment mixed with uncertainty.

"Severus, I have a list of potions what might help us all get our memories back." Tom said to the potions master.

Severus nodded, "Of course My Lord. I'll get started on those right away."

"Please, everyone, call me Tom. I'm believe at this point in time that title is no longer accurate. When all the children get here we will try and sort things out and get everyone's stories told."

Albus stared at the man in shock. Here he was in the same room and Tom Riddle and the man is being very polite to everyone, even going as far as letting them say his real name.

"Tom, how are you handling all this?" Albus asked him.

Tom turned to look at his old Transfiguration professor and sighed, "To be honest, I am relieved. I feel as if there was something missing in my life and I find out that there really was." He glanced at Sirius surreptitiously, "I don't even know how to act any more around people. Was all that I thought I've done all a lie? Or is there some parts that are really my own thoughts?"

Severus stood and walked over to him, "We will find all that out, Tom. I'll get started on that list of potions and we'll see if they'll work. If not then we need to find out exactly how the memories were removed."

Tom nodded and handed the list over to him. Remus and Conell both followed Severus out the door and everyone settled in to await the children's return.

**RLSSRLSSRLSSRLSS**

Ron Weasley was annoyed. He'd looked all over the school and Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found. He was sure to get it when the others found out. Making his way up to the Headmistress office he barked out the password and stomped up the stairs.

Inside the office was Delores Umbridge sitting behind Head's desk, sitting in a chair across from her was Minerva McGonagall and Trelawney. The three of them looked up when he came in.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope you have a good reason for being here? You were supposed to be with Potter and Granger." Umbridge inquired.

He growled at her, "They're gone. Looked everywhere. The others have reported that most of the Muggleborns are gone… Creevey's, Finch-Fletchley, Thomas, Cartwright… all of them."

Umbridge snarled at him, "You were supposed to be watching them, you little fool. When did you last see them?"

"Just a couple of hours ago… Granger was sitting in the common room reading and I saw Potter in the Hall."

Minerva groaned, "I remember something that Albus once told me. Many of the Pureblood children have emergency portkey's that transport them home. We should have confiscated them all, Delores."

Umbridge sniffed, "Well, what's done is done, let us hope that the Master doesn't hear about this. Let's try and get them back shall we, hmm."

TBC…

I'm hoping for some suggestions on who the 'Master' is… Don't forget to review…


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

Sorry for the long wait, but here his the next Chapter, hope you all like it. I struggled with this forever, I'm still really not happy with it. K

**FALLACY**

Chapter Fifteen

Fenrir wanted to follow the trio out and find out why his cub felt such hatred for him. The last he'd seen of his cub was over thirty years ago when he was just a small pup. Now here he is, a grown man with a cub of his own.

He followed discreetly behind them. He wanted to know why his cub looked at him like he did. Halfway down the hall he heard a whispered conversation up ahead.

"… care, just so long as I never see him again."

"Remy, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"You don't understand Sev, he made me what I am… you don't know what it's been like… I was so afraid that Conell would be like me when he was born."

Fenrir crept up to the door where the conversation was taking place. A board creaked under his foot and he cursed as the talking stopped. The door flew open and the stern face of Snape sneered at the Alpha werewolf.

"Get out wolf now! Haven't you done enough damage."

Fenrir was at a loss of what to say as he didn't know what damage he was supposed to have done, "I don't know what you are talking about. What damage? I haven't seen my cub since he was just a pup, that was over thirty years ago."

Severus growled at the word pup, "Do you call all your victims 'cub' Greyback? Or just those you bite that are children?"

Fenrir gaped at the man in surprise, "Bite? I've never bitten a child! That goes against the werewolf code. Moonfire is my cub with my mate Tala. I don't know who told you those lies but it is the truth!"

A small choked sound came from within the room and Severus turned to his mate. Remus lay curled on their bed cradling Conell in his lap as his mind began to process what he just heard. His mind was telling him that the other wolf was lying, but his heart said otherwise.

A little known fact about werewolves was that they could detect a lie and Remus knew that the man before him was telling the truth, as he saw it. That was the problem, does he listen to what his instincts are telling him or what the wizarding world was told by the ministry, who now seems to be behind so many kidnappings over the last sixty years or more.

Fenrir cautiously walked to the bed and knelt beside his cub, "I swear to you, on my magic and my oath as an Alpha, that I didn't bite you to make you what you are. You are my cub, born from my mate Tala. The ministry has made our people out to be monsters and murders, but we are not. We are simple folk only wishing to live in peace with everyone."

Remus glanced at the man warily, "What about all those reports about werewolf attacks? And all the children that were reported bitten?"

Fenrir sighed, "Most of them are stolen pups from various packs, the others…" Fenrir ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, "Rogues I suppose… when a pup is stolen from its pack they lose their connection to the unity of the pack… the younger ones seem to be lucky as they haven't had as long with us, whereas the older cubs go crazy with the lack of pack unity. The ministry has been stealing cubs for fifty years and claiming that they are bitten children of families that were wiped out."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "Why would they do this? What would be the point?"

Fenrir sighed, "I suppose when we find the answer to that we will also find the answer to why they are taking pureblood children as well. The Ministry has a lot to answer to."

Severus snorted at that, "That is the understatement of the decade, Greyback."

**SSRLSSRLSSRLSSRL**

Harry felt sick as the portkey deposited them in the foyer of the Malfoy home. With a groan he collapsed into a heap and began to empty his stomach. Draco was beside him in seconds with soothing words and a bucket. He heard Hermione calling for help as he moaned helplessly and threw up some more.

A crowd of people entered the foyer from somewhere and there were shouts of shock and some fear. Warily Harry glanced up but his eyes wouldn't focus on anyone. A redish blur came into his line of sight and pulled him into the persons grasp. He knew that it was a woman, too skinny to be Mrs. Weasley, but he couldn't tell.

A gentle voice calmed him, whispering soothing words and with that comforting presence he let darkness claim him.

When his boyfriend collapsed Draco cried out in surprise and rushed to his side ignoring the sounds of the others around him. He vaguely heard Hermione call for help as he soothed Harry. Then he was pushed aside as a red haired woman pulled Harry into his lap and began to soothe him too.

He glanced around the room and was surprised to see the Headmaster standing at the doorway to the main sitting room, his arm wrapped around that of a thin and sickly looking man who looked to have spent decades in Azkaban. He spotted his father talking to a tall dark haired man. He walked over and almost fell in shock as he recognized that face on the other man.

Draco gulped, "My L-"

"No Draco, please… do not call me that… you may call me Riddle or Tom. I'm no longer anyone's Lord."

Draco turned to his father in shock, "Father?"

Lucius smiled, "Don't worry son, everything will be explained shortly. How about we get all these children settled into rooms and then we can all tell out tales. I for one will be glad to finally have the whole story."

Draco nodded numbly and turned back to the teens that came with him. Besides Hermione, Blaise and Harry, there was also the Creevey brothers, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, a seventh year Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater, A sixth year Hufflepuff named Frank Corbin, A sixth year Gryffindor he didn't know, two fourth year Ravenclaws who looked to be twins and a first year Gryffindor.

Glancing around he noticed two other men standing with his mother and once again gaped slack jawed. One of them could be an older twin to Harry. He glanced back at his boyfriend still cradled in the red heads arms. He had seen pictures of these two people and his mind just couldn't process the fact that they are here.

He stomped over to them and with a snarl demanded, "Where the bloody hell have you been all his life?"

James Potter shrank back from the fury coming off the young blond. Beside him Sirius snickered. James turned to Narcissa with a pleading look. Cissy just smirked at him and shook her head, meaning it was all on him.

James cleared his throat, "Yes, well, about that… it's a long story and… let's get everyone settled first shall we? Harry needs some potions… so I'm gonna go find Sniv- er… Snape." And just like that he turned tail and ran.

Draco stared out the door to where Harry's father went through and smirked. He turned to his mother, "He didn't seem the coward type."

Sirius laughed outright this time, "Don't let him hear you say that, he was the best Auror in our year. Nothing scares that man… except Lily." And Sirius gave a small shudder and whispered, "She scares me too."

"That tiny wisp of a woman?" Draco said incredulously.

Sirius just shuddered again and Draco left it at that and went to get his guests settled.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Colin Creevey gaped in wonder at the room that was provided for him and his brother. If just a week ago someone had told him that he would be in Malfoy Manor as a guest, he would have told that person to go see Madam Pomphrey.

Now here he was in one of the most expensive homes he'd ever seen and no one had called him a mudblood. He sighed wearily. Dennis was asleep on the enormous bed, wiped out from everything that's happened over the last two months.

Two weeks after they'd arrived at Hogwarts they received a letter from their Uncle telling them that their parents had been in a car accident. His uncle then went on to say that he would not be taking them in.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. Poking his head out he saw Mrs. Malfoy standing in the hallway.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Are you the younger one?" she seemed breathless to him, and anxious.

He frowned, "No, Ma'am, I'm Colin. Dennis is asleep."

"D… don't wake him, I just wanted to see… I should go…"

And she turned and walked away down the hall. He peered after her, confused. She wanted to see Dennis? Whatever for? He decided to go and see Hermione to find out if she knew anything.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

Rosalind Druella Lestrange (aka Hermione Jane Granger) lay on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to come to terms with everything that has happened within the last month. First she brews a Bloodline potion and finds out that she's not Muggleborn but a Pureblood, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange no less, second was that all Muggleborns are actually Purebloods, Harry's mother being one, and third said mother and spouse are alive. She still hadn't figured out how that was possible. She wished she knew if her adoptive parents were in on this conspiracy or not.

There was a knock at her door, then Blaise poked his head around it. He smiled at her, "Hey."

She smiled back, "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaise came over and sat next to her, "Harry is resting. Draco won't leave his side, nor his mom."

"I still can't believe that they've been alive all this time?" Hermione grumbled.

"I suppose we'll find out later."

Another knock announced Colin who came in not really looking around. He looked distracted.

"Creevey." Blaise said.

Dennis pulled up sharp at the Slytherin's voice, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Hermione sat up, "No Colin, its fine. How's your brother?"

"Sleeping, but I have a question. Mrs. Malfoy just showed up at our door asking to see him, she was nervous. Do you know what's going on? No one has told us anything. You guys just pulled us out of Hogwarts with no warning." Colin grumbled.

"Let's wait until we are all gathered together. I think that the adults can explain things better." Hermione said.

Colin sighed, "I just want to know what's going on."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, we all do."

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

Harry groaned as he woke and it alerted the person sitting next to him. His glasses were handed to him as he sat up. Putting them on he glanced at the person.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? You should be at Grummauld Place."

Sirius Black sighed, "Do you remember where we are?"

Harry frowned, "Draco brought us to his house because of Umbridge. The portkey made me sick and I passed out."

"Did you see anyone before you passed out?"

Harry looked perplexed, "I saw Draco and 'Mione if that's what you mean."

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, there's something you need to know. When Malfoy and Riddle went to Azkaban to 'liberate' their followers they found someone they never expected in the depths of Azkaban. Malfoy thought she was delusional until he saw too."

"I don't understand, why are you telling me about some Death Eater. How do you know all this anyway?"

"Because they are not Death Eaters Harry, it is your parents that they found."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "They're dead, you said you saw their bodies. Mum died for me!"

Just then the door opened and two figures stood there and Harry's eyes widened as he saw them.

"Mum? Dad?"

Lily nearly ran to his side and pulled him into an embrace, "Oh Harry, my baby!"

James Potter came over and enveloped them both within his strong arms. Discreetly Sirius left the room.

TBC…

Next up… The Group Discussion… and a hint to who 'The Master' is… ^_^ K


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

**FALLACY**

Chapter Sixteen

The Malfoy's main sitting room was crowded, not a chair or couch was left unoccupied. The house elves even had to bring in extra chairs from one of the other sitting rooms. Harry glanced around the room at each person, taking in the scene. Sitting beside him were both his parents, Lily's arm around his waist, James' arm wrapped around his shoulders. They hadn't let him out of their sight even since he'd arrived.

Draco was on the floor in front of him leaning on his legs. The blonde too had not left his side except to see his parents. The couch next to them held Remus and Severus with their son curled in Remus' lap. Harry still was shocked to see the two of them together, with a child. Surprisingly Fenrir Greyback stood behind Remus. Harry noticed his hand twitch, almost as if the man was wanting to place it somewhere.

Next sat Albus and Gellert, the latter man still looked like death warmed over, although some potions from Snape had greatly improved his appearance. Hermione and Blaise were in the last loveseat and Harry smiled as they cuddled together. Scattered throughout the rest of the room sat the 'muggleborns'.

Tom Riddle stood by the fireplace, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. He kept bringing it to his lips then stopping and lowering his hand. He kept glancing to his side where Sirius sat by the window trying hard not to look in the man's direction.

The group was silent after everyone had spoken of the events over the last few weeks. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts.

Colin looked at Sirius Black curiously. After all he'd been told he still seemed confused about some things. He turned to the Headmaster, "Professor, what about our par-" he stopped unsure as to how to word his question.

"I assume Mr. Creevey that you are asking about the muggle couple that raised you?" Albus asked.

The youth nodded, "Yes sir. Do they know that we are not their children? With the Ministry behind all this they'd have access to the Obliviators and could modify memories of births."

Lucius spoke up, "You make an excellent observation Mr. Creevey. I for one would like to know if the muggles knew what was happening."

Hermione spoke up, "I don't think that mine knew. Mum was always going on about our possible link to Royalty and such, which brought us to this revelation."

"I for one want to know if they knew or not." One of the Ravenclaw twins said, his twin gave a nod.

Tom cleared his throat, "We can determine all that later. The most important part right now is restoring our memories. I for one would be glad to know that I'm not a cold blooded killer. We need to find out how our memories were altered and try to restore them."

Severus cleared his throat, "I have a few potions ready, my Lord."

"Tom, please Severus. I think that Lord Voldemort can be put to rest. Once my memories are back…"

"Let's get that taken care of first, Tom." James said. He glanced at Severus, "If you would…"

Severus pulled from within his robes a few vials, "They range from your basic memory restorer to an advanced mind healing draught. I am unsure as to which would be more successful."

Tom stepped forward, "I will try them first."

"Of course. I suggest trying the weakest potions first."

Tom took the potions from him, "Well then…" and he downed the first potion. The whole room waited in anticipation for any change. Sirius looked especially anxious.

Tom looked up towards Sirius and raised an eyebrow, "Was that necessary?"

Sirius frowned, confused, "What?"

Tom smiled, "Never mind, until all our memories are back, what I glimpsed makes no sense right now." Tom drank the next potion. Everyone looked at him expectant.

Tom shook his head then drank the next potion. Once again nothing happened. Ten minutes later after all the potions taken Tom glanced around the room.

"Now what do we do?" he asked no one in particular.

Lily glanced about, "Does anyone know a good Obliviator?"

"Why not try Legilimency first?" Snape asked.

Tom nodded thoughtfully, "That could be worth a shot. Severus, only three of us here are proficient in Legilimency. I will let you into my mind and you try and see where the block is."

Severus stood and withdrew his wand. He standing in front of Tom he pointed his wand and said, "_Legilimense!_"

Immediately Severus found himself being drawn into a memory. Ignoring it he pushed past a barrier and came to Tom's memory reservoir. Right away he noticed something off about the place. There was a haze about each memory, the usual haze that came with false memories as seen from a pensive. He knew that the true memories were still here, but were blocked by something. It was not a true Obliviate, more like a blanket of sorts to cover the true memories.

Severus pulled out of Tom's mind and frowned, "It is not an Obliviate. It's more like a block has been placed over the memories."

Tom conjured a chair and sat heavily. He really didn't think that it would be this easy to recover their memories but he'd hoped for some sort of clue.

"Any idea as to what it might be, Severus?"

"It could be any number of things. A potion, spell or combination of both. That is what we need to figure out. Also, I had a thought… how is the ministry keeping up with this farce of Tom being a Dark Lord? How did they get the whole Wizarding World to accept that without him actually doing anything. From what Potter said you were just a dark wizard in politics. They have to have some way of getting everyone to recognize him as a Dark Lord. They couldn't have just gone to all the homes and used this spell." Severus said.

Harry spoke up from where he sat, "What do we know of that almost every witch and wizard have contact with?" Everyone turned to look at him, "The Daily Profit. Very few people don't get the Profit. What if the spell or potion was on the paper?"

Narcissa stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Moments later she was back with todays edition of the Daily Profit. She dropped the paper on the floor in the middle of the room. Severus drew his wand and cast a _revelio_. The paper glowed an errie green in color.

"Well, that answers that." Lucius said, "Now to find out what it is and how to reverse it for the populus."

Tom held up a hand, "We are forgetting a few things Lucius. We need to figure out who is behind all this. If we start reversing things now whoever it is will be alerted and we will have a more difficult time finding this person. The best thing is to see if we can restore our own memomries first, then perhaps we will be able work together more ably. For now, I think that we all should get some rest. Many of us have had some startling news dropped on them."

Slowly the group began to disperse. Harry clung to his mother as they left, Draco trailing after him, concern etched on his aristocratic face. Severus and Remus gathered up their son. Remus motioned for Fenrir to follow. Althought still uncertian of the werewolfs confession he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

**SSRL**

Ron Weasley knelt next to his mother awaiting their Lord's arrival. Delores Umbridge stood near the fireplace as the floo activated and a cloaked figure stepped out. Umbridge gave a deep curtsey as the person sat in the Headmaster's chair.

"Report."

The deep male voice sent shivers down Ron's spine, "My Lord, they've all gone. Potter, Granger, the Creevey bro-"

"Enough! What of the reports from Azkaban?"

Allistor Moody stomped foreward, "They are gone, my lord. Voldemort has them."

The man gave a snarl, "And has there been any word of Dumbledore?"

McGonagall spoke up, "No, my lord, no word. He just seems to have dissapeared."

The lord gave a derisive snort, "Albus Dumbledore does not just dissapear. He cares too much for this school and it's students. He will turn up eventually. In the mean time… Fudge is becoming insufferable. It is time to have him removed. Kingsley, I have the utmost faith in your abilities."

The tall black Auror nodded his head. Ron gave a shudder. While being an outstanding Auror, Kingsley was also their lords personal assassin.

"You are all dismissed." The lord stood as they filed out.

Ron heard Umbridge address the lord as he left the room.

"Lord Fla-" the door shut and the rest of Umbridge's words were cut off.

**HPDM**

The Manor was quiet that night, many of it's guests lost in thought. Many things had been revealed in that discussion but nothing had concrete evidence. James and Lily Potter seemed to be the only ones not affected by the memory loss. The children who'd been pulled from Hogwarts were shaken up with the fact that the people who raised them were not really their parents.

Colin Creevey was shocked to his core to find out that he was the son of Sirius Black and Voldemort. And his brother was not really his brother but second cousin. He really didn't know how to handle all this. In a single instant his world was turned upside down.

**SSRL**

Remus lay snuggled next to Severus on the setee in their room while watching their son play on the floor. Fenrir sat in a chair across from them lost in thought. Just moments ago he and Severus took a pensive dive into Greyback's memories. He wasn't sure if the cub he saw in the memories was him or not, but one thing was positive, the Ministry had to be stopped.

For the longest time he'd thought that Greyback had wiped out his entire family and left him an orphan and a werewolf. Now he's told that he has a family… father, mother and siblings. Although he may not have a mother soon if Greyback's pack wasn't rescued soon. There was no telling what the Ministry will do to so many werewolves.

**JPLE**

Harry still cannot believe that his parents were alive and here. For his entire life he was led to believe that they were dead… that they'd died for him, killed by Lord Voldemort… the same man who stood not ten feet from him and his scar never hurt. Then to find out that he never was 'Lord Voldemort' and was dating his godfather… plus that Colin was their child. It was a lot to take in.

He probably would have broken down if it weren't for Draco. The blond Slytherin never left his side except for necessity. Draco said that it was for support, but Harry knew that he was also nearby to keep him from cutting. Harry was sure that Draco didn't know why he cut, but he supposed that the blond could guess with what little he'd said from their conversations. He dreaded the day his parents ever found out…

TBC…

I can't believe how long it's taken me to get this out… A lot has happened to make me delay this and I apologize for the delay…

Please don't forget to review…


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, abuse, cutting

Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

**FALLACY**

Chapter Seventeen

Blood welled up on his arm as the blade ran across the skin. The relief he felt was palpable. He slid the blade across his skin again, lost in the motion.

It's been two days since he'd learned of his parents being alive and they'd not left him alone since. Draco had been especially difficult to avoid. Two days without cutting left him at a breaking point.

He heard shuffling from the other side of the door and he quickly transfigured the blade back into his toothbrush, healed his cuts and cleaned the blood. A knock came from the door just as he finished.

"Harry, you in there?" Draco's voice came from the other side.

He had to clear his throat twice before he could answer, "Yeah, Dray. Be out in a minute."

Looking in the mirror Harry could see his blood-shot eyes and darks circles under them. He looked like death warmed over. Pulling out his wand he cast a couple concealer charms to cover it all up.

He opened the door and saw a concerned Draco waiting for him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

Harry forced a smile on his face, "Fine, just a little overwhelmed."

Draco smiled back, "I'll bet." He leaned in and gave Harry a gentle kiss to his lips. He took Harry's hand and together they walked to dinner.

**HPDM**

Tom was sitting at his desk contemplating Fenrir Greyback's predicament. The news of Remus Lupin being Greyback's son came as a shock to all those at the manor. Many of the children are disbelieving, but a dip into the penseive confirmed Fenrir's story. At the moment he and Lucius are sitting down with the werewolf to discuss possible locations of Fenrir's missing packmates.

Lucius was looking at a map of Great Brittan, marking any locations that he knew that are Ministry owned. "Here, here and here seem the most likely locations. They are old holding facilities for the Ministry. They were intended as low level prisons for minor offendors and Political prisoners in the old days."

Fenrir glanced at the map and pointed to one spot, "This is not far from my pack's forest. It is possible that they could be here."

Lucius nodded, "That could be. You said that most of those taken were children and subs, right?"

Fenrir nodded, "We had three that were pregnant, Devon was almost full term and our healer was concerned that he would deliver early. Two others who'd only been a few months."

"That would limit their capability to apparate. Small children cannot apparate or they'd smother and pregnant carriers would loose their child with the stress on their body." Tom said. "Let's gather a recon team and check out all of these locations so as not to make a mistake. It could be that there are wolves in all locations. If so, I want to know."

"Good idea." Lucius called a house-elf to him and gave her instructions to gather some people together for recon missions.

Fenrir turned to Tom, "I want to go to the facility closest to my forest. It is the highest probability that my pack is being held there."

Tom gave a nod, "I will go with you. Two people would be better at hiding than a group. Lucius and Rudo will go to the second site and Severus and Remus to the third."

"Not Remus!" Fenrir growled, "Conell needs his papa."

Tom glanced at the irate wolf, "There is no one else, Greyback. James and Lily have to stay hidden, Sirius is still considered a figitive and Gellert is too frail that Albus will not leave him."

"Then send one the the boys!"

Just then Remus and Severus walked into the room followed by Bella and Rudo.

"What is all the yelling! There are children trying to sleep!" Remus snarled at Fenrir. His head understood that the man was his father, but his heart cannot accept that fact until the man can prove himself.

"_He_," Fenrir gestured to Tom, "wants to send you on a recon mission."

Remus raised and eyebrow, "…and?"

Fenrir snarled, "You are not going!"

Remus growled at the man, "I am _not_ a child, Greyback! You cannot order me around!"

"You are my cub and you will do as I say!" Fenrir barked back.

"ENOUGH!" commanded Severus.

Remus and Fenrir turned to Severus, surprised.

"Greyback, you have no say in Remus' life any longer. Besides that, he is an adult and MY MATE. If anyone has the right to order him to remain behind it would be me!"

Remus bowed his head submissivly to his mate. Severus had never forbade him anything before but now was not the time to challenge that.

"Remus is a more logical choice for this recon. He and I work together well. Conell will be well looked after by Lily and James."

Lucius chuckled, "Never thought I'd see the day that Severus Snape would allow James Potter to watch _his_ child."

Severus sneered at the Malfoy lord, "He is not the immature child we fought in school, Lucius."

Tom jumped in hoping to avoid anymore argument, "Well, since all that is settled how about we get going."

Lucius hid a small smile. The Dark Lord afraid of confrontations.

**RLSS**

Twenty minutes later Fenrir and Tom apparated to a small wooded area on the outskirts of the Ministry facility. Right away Tom could feel the wards on the area. They felt strong and well tended. This place was definitly not abandoned.

Slowly they crept towards the edge of the wards. Tom could see the buildings just on the other side about a kilometer away. There were just a few guards on duty that he could see.

Fenrir lifted his nose to the air and gave a sniff. There were definitly werewolves here. Too many others do discern weather they are his pack or not. He gestured to Tom and together they backed out towards where they apparated in.

"It is not so secure that a group could sneak in and discover what is going on. A rescue could be possible depending on the security inside."

Fenrir nodded, "There are definitly wolves here. Too many to just be one pack and I can't tell if any are from my pack. Let's go back and see if the others have found anything."

**TRSB**

When they apparated back to the manor they saw that Lucius and Rudolphus had returned as well. Fenrir was concerned that Remus and Severus were not back yet.

Tom called Lucius over to them, "What did it look like? Any defences?"

Lucius shook his head, "The place Rudo and I went to was abandoned. No wards, no guards and no sign that anyone had been there in over five years. The only thing still on the place was Muggle Repelling charms."

"The place we went to was guarded, but not heavily so, and Greyback could smell wolves. Let's wait and see what Severus and Remus saw when they get back."

Lucius called a house elf and ordered lunch to be brought.

Fenrir sat nibbling on a buscuit as the time passed. Twenty minutes went by and he began to worry. Just then a bell rang alerting the household that someone was apparating in. Fenrir jumped up and ran to the apparation point.

The person that came in was bloody but Fenrir could tell by smell that it was his cub. He rushed to Remus' side and rolled him over. A gash was across his shoulder and blood flowed freely.

Remus shied away from the first touch pulling his wand on his sire. "Severus!" he cried franticly looking around.

The doorway was crowded with everyone. Lucius glanced about hoping to see his friend.

When Severus didn't apear Remus began to shake, "No! Nooo!" he collapsed to the floor in anguish.

Fenrir went to his cubs side and grabbed his head, forcing his wolf consciousness into his son's, that Alpha commanding.

Remus' shaking began to subside and he fell forward into his fathers arms, calm. He knew right then that this man was his sire. No other wolf could have done what Fenrir just did, only sire to cub.

Lucius knelt down next to them, "Remus, where is Severus?"

Tears began to flood the normally stoic man, "He's been captured."

TBC…


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Side Pairings: Bella/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, child abuse, cutting

Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

Sorry for the long wait, I just had to get this right… Thanks Kalendral

**FALLACY**

Chapter Eighteen

Severus awoke to pain and darkness. Without opening his eyes or moving he used his other senses to get a feel of his situation. The first thing he felt for was his bond with Remus. It thrummed faintly in the back of his mind telling him that his mate was safe. He then began a check on his body. Bruises and abrasions covered his body from when he fell, hit by a stunner aimed at Remus. His right shoulder ached and he couldn't move his fingers, that told him that his arm was dislocated.

He let his outer senses take over and the first thing he smelled was bodily waste. He could faintly smell unwashed bodies nearby and the distinct smell of wet dog. He knew that Remus often smelled of wet dog after a full moon run in the rain.

Something shifted at his left and he tried to stay still and not alert the person that he was aware. A hand felt at his neck feeling for his pulse. The hand was delicate, female.

"You are awake?" A soft feminine voice said to him.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, Severus opened his eyes and sat up. She was beautiful, tall and dark skinned. She had short brown hair that framed her face and brought out the amber blue of her eyes. She looked no older than twenty, though he knew that werewolves lived long lives. All she wore was a thin tunic that barely went to her knees.

"My name is Sierra. You smell like me, yet not?" She sounded curious as how that would be.

"I am not a werewolf." He said.

"You are like the handlers."

Severus looked at her. "Handlers? Who are they?"

"They take care of us, give us mates. Are you to be my mate?" She began to circle him, her nose sniffing the air.

Severus stiffened, "I have a mate. That is why I smell like you. My mate is a wolf."

"Only one mate? I have had many mates… and many cubs." She said that last part very quietly, sadly.

"Cubs? Where are your cubs, Sierra?" Severus asked her softly.

"The handlers take them. I know not what happens to them. Do you know any of my cubs?" She looked at him imploringly.

Severus shook his head, "No, I only know my own cub. He is just two years old."

"Years? What is that?"

Severus was shocked that the woman didn't know what years were. He thought of how to best explain the length of a year to her, "A year is twelve wolf changes."

She cocked her head to the side, "Wolf changes…" she looked away from him thinking, then turned back to him, "I am 269 wolf changes. That makes me 22 years and 5 wolf changes."

Severus nodded. He was not surprised that she figured that all out in her head. Most wolves were smart. He wold have bet that many of them, had they been allowed to attend Hogwarts, would have been in Ravenclaw.

Sierra crept closer to him sniffing, "Will we mate now?" She began to remove her tunic.

Severus began to pacic, "No!"

She cringed away from him, fearful. He saw the scared look in her eyes and calmed his voice.

"No, Sierra. We will not mate. I told you, I already have a mate and he would be most dissapointed that I mated with another."

"But he is not here, I am. I do not understand. I have had many mates. That is the way."

Severus shook his head, "No, child that is not the way. Wolves mate for life. You should only have one mate, one true mate, who you bond with and stay with, raise cubs together, run through the forest on full moons."

"Forrest? What is this?"

Severus stared at the girl, very surprised. Seperated from a pack for so long and all she knows is what the Ministry told her. He sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night. He was just glad that the moon was a week away. That would give his mate and Tom time to rescue him.

**HPDM**

Lily Potter may have been sleeping through a drug induced daze for the past fourteen years but she was not blind. And she knew what her sister's husband was like. Oh he may spout his lies about being 'normal' but Lily knew the truth. She knew from the first glance she had of the man and a quick glance into his mind. The man was disgusting. Preying on innocent children for pleasure. She will be visiting that man very soon, make no mistake. Her baby lived with that man and there was no doubt in her mind that he did something to him.

For one thing Harry was too small for his age. When Harry had collapsed when they'd first arrived she could tell there was more going on than just a bad reaction to a portkey. She'd discreetly took Narcissa's wand and ran a basic diagnostic spell. The results were startling to say the least. Harry was only 95lbs and extremely undernourished. All the signs were there and she was surprised that no one noticed anything.

Making her way to Harry's room, she knocked quietly. A soft voice bid her enter and she opened the door. Harry was sitting in the window seat looking out at the Malfoy landscape. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Mum."

Lily smiled. She remembered when Harry was just a newborn baby and she was wondering what her little boy would call her when he was older. 'Mum' just seemed to fit.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry took a deep breath then let it out slowly, "I'll survive, Mum. I'm glad you and Dad are alive. The rest of it all seems so far fetched. I just can't imagine what the Ministry would get out of all… this."

Lily looked at her son. She realized that her boy was more grown up than most people twice his age. All the lies that told that her boy was this 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the trials he'd gone through made her baby grow up faster than any other normal child.

"We will figure that all out eventually, Harry. For now I want you to rest." Lily looked around them room noticing someone missing, "Where is Draco?"

"He is brewing potions. With Snape captured they needed a competent brewer. Draco aced his Potion OWL's."

Lily sat next to Harry and tipped his chin so she could look into his eyes. "You really do have my eyes."

Harry shook his head smiling, "Grandpa Gel's eyes."

Lily smiled back, "Grandpa Gel's eyes. Harry, I've been meaning to ask you." Her eyes took on a serious glint and Harry began to squirm. "How did Petunia and Vernon treat you?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Did she know? She couldn't know! No one could! He shook his head, "They treated me fine, mum."

"Harry baby, I know that is not true." Lily saw her son begin to shake his head. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Vernon is a disgusting person, I knew that when I met him. Please tell me what that man did to you."

Tears began to fall down Harry's cheeks. There was no hiding it now. Everyone will know how much of a freak he really was. Now no one will love him. Draco will leave him and he will be sent back to that hellhole to be his Uncles punching bag and house elf, not to mention those other things.

Lily pulled Harry into her arms, "It's going to be ok Harry. You _never_ have to return to them again. Your father and I will not allow that."

Very slowly Harry nodded and began a long story that began just shortly after he arrived at the Dursley's. Of when he was five years old and being told he was supposed to make dinner. His burnt hands and the beatings afterwards. Of when late one night Vernon was drunk and came into his cupboard and started touching him in his private places. The smacks across his face when he tried to tell his aunt what happened the next morning.

Of when he was six and he was knocked down the stairs by Dudley and broke his leg and his aunt threw him in his cupboard with no medical treatment. Luckily his magic healed him or he would have never been able to walk again. Of when he was ten and Vernon made him suck him off then beat him for vomiting afterwards. When his Hogwarts letters came he had a small reprieve because they thought that the house was being watched.

Of when he came home after his first year at Hogwarts and Vernon shoved him in his cupboard for three days. When he was weak with the lack of food and water he was raped on the floor of his aunts kitchen then made to clean up the mess afterwards.

Lily listened to Harry's voice and was slowly seething inside for what her supposed sister did to her baby boy. Although they were not blood sisters, Lily had hoped that some familial regard was left in her sister. Obviously Vernon's influience was too strong and swayed her weak willed sister.

Lily pulled Harry into her arms and gently rocked him as his tears fell. Movement came from the door and she saw Draco standing there, horror etched on his face. Tears were cascading down his pale cheeks too and Lily held out an arm to welcome him into them. The blond tore across the room and threw himself into her arms as well as wrapping his own around Harry. Lily didn't know how long they sat like that, nor did she care.

One thing she did know… She will be paying a visit to her adopted sister and that man she called a husband…

**SBTR**

Sirius Black gazed down at the boy as he slept. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that this was _his_ son. His son with the Dark Lord. The boy looked nothing like either one of them. For one thing he was a sandy blond and both he and Tom have black hair. He knew that most blood adoption rituials could change the child's looks but he didn't think they changed them that much.

It all was so farfetched to him. James had never lied to him and he had no reason to now. So why could he not feel as if any of this was true? _Because it's the Dark Lord_! A little voice in his head told him. He could stomach Snape a Moony together, hell he could even stomach Harry and Malfoy Jr. But him and VOLDEMORT! It was just so unbelievable.

Turning away from the sleeping child he stalked out of the room. He suppoed that until they could get all their memories restored it wold be hopless for him to dwell on these things.

**RLSS**

Remus lay curled up on his bed with his son asleep close to his chest. His tears were spent and all that remained was numbness. Conell cried himself to sleep when Remus told him that his papa won't be back. Remus just clung to his baby trying to console the distraught child all the while trying to hold in his own tears. After the boy fell asleep did his tears fall. He prayed that Severus was ok, and that they can rescue him soon. He knew that he would go mad without his mate, not being able to feel his kisses, the caress of his long fingers as they explored his body. The ache in his chest grew with each passing moment Severus was gone from his presence.

Across the room Fenrir Greyback was watching over his cub and grandson. He knew what Remus was going through. The pain of not being in the presence of ones mate. When he'd first realized that little Tala, the young cub who'd trailed after him as a teenager, was his mate he felt such joy that he'd howled to the mother moon. When his mate was pregnant with their first child he had strutted aound the camp so full of pride. And when that cub was stolen from him he raged and screamed at the injustice of it. Now his cub is back, but without Tala by his side his joy seemed shallow. She would want to know that her little Moonfire was alive.

TBC…

Please review…


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Bellatrix/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**A/N: There is no ****MAIN PAIRING****! The story is about all of them!**

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, child abuse, cutting

Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

A/N: I aplogize for the lateness of this chapter… I kind os lost my muse for this story and life seemed to pull me further away… Thank you for your patience… Kalendral

**FALLACY**

Chapter Nineteen

It took Tom three days to gather enough forces to storm the facility. They were all situated around the dining room listening to the debriefing. Remus was currently explaining the layout of the compound.

"The compound is heavily fortified and there are many guards patrolling the perimeter. We were ambushed near the south border, away from the main entry. I only got a quick glimpse when Sev commanded me to leave. They'd swarmed us right away, blocking us from each other. Sev told me to leave… I should have stayed… I-"

"If you had stayed you would have been captured too and we would not have known your fate." Tom stood and began to pace. "The full moon is less than a week away. We must rescue Severus before then or they will turn him. Lucius and I will take a direct route and draw out the guards while a smaller group will slip in through the back entrance. Take anyone who volunteers and who has the most experience. Remus and Sirius will lead the small team. Please no Gryffindor heroics, Black."

"If there is any from Fenrir's pack still there we will release them and send them back to the Manor. We will go at dawn tomorrow when everyone is waking up. The guards will be tired from a long watch and will be lazy. Bella, no torture please. Stunning spells only unless other options are needed. Lucius, please make about two or three dozen portkey's and disperse them to the others."

"The frontal attackers will split into several groups and create as much chaos as possible to distract the guards. Three or four per group only. Lucius will hand out portkeys to group leaders, after that keep three random apparition points in mind, then head back here. That's all for now, go and get a good night's sleep everyone, we leave at first light."

The group began to disperse with Tom, Remus, Sirius, Fenrir and Lucius staying behind. Tom sat back into his chair and sighed heavily. "I want you to take Fenrir with you."

"What!" Sirius stood up shouting, "Absolutly not! Moony and I can handle this."

"Sit down, Black, I have a reason if you'll just listen." Tom snapped.

Remus pulled Sirius back down and waited for the ex-Dark Lord to explain.

"Fenrir is the Alpha of his pack, if there is a chance of getting more of the wolves away he needs to go with you. We don't know how the other wolves will react to a sudmissive's presence. Having an alpha with you will not hurt." Tom told the Black Lord. Internally he was wondering what had drawn him to the over-excitable man. "Go and get some sleep, especially you Remus, your link to Severus through your mating bond will help you find him faster."

Remus stood, nodded to those in the room and left. Sirius watched his best friend leave with a heavy heart. He didn't see what Remus saw in the dungeon bat but watching him mope around was the most heart wrenching thing he'd ever seen of him. He vowed then and there that he would get Snape out and reunited with Remus and their son.

**HPDM**

Draco sat on his bed holding a shaking Harry who'd just woken from a nightmare. Ever since his talk with his mother Harry has had a nightmare every night, sometimes more than one. Draco too had nightmares, ones that woke him in a cold sweat. Never in all his years did he contemplate killing someone, until he heard what that monster did to Harry.

He was rocking and mummering soothing words to Herry until he calmed down. Harry pulled away from the blond and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Draco… I want…" Harry took a deep breath and tried again, "I want you to make love to me."

Draco stared at Harry in shock. This was the last thing he expected from Harry after spilling the news of his abuse to his mother.

"Harry, are you sure that is a good idea right now? You are still in a fragile state."

Harry nodded his head, "I'm sure, I want to replace the bad memories with something good. Something that would help me heal, to know that it isn't supposed to be painfull."

Draco sat thoughtful for a few minutes and decided, "Let's wait until Severus is brought home. Let's see how you feel after a few more days of rest."

**NL**

Ever since he was a boy everyone has called him weak or squib. It was only until he turned eight that his family knew he had magic, even then they were never sure he would be powerful. Not like his father, the Auror, the one his whole family raves about. The man who is now a drooling mess at St. Mungo's Hospital.

But Neville Longbottom was not weak. With the help of his friends he was stronger than his family ever thought. And he was not stupid either. The school was whispering. The students were afraid.

Ever since the Headmaster disappeared Professor Umbridge has wreaked havoc with the system. She'd fired Professor Trelawney and Hagrid. Their replacements were more Ministry idiots.

It had been three weeks since Harry, Hermione and all the Muggleborns disappeared too. Neville was sure that Ron knew what was going on as he seem more furious than concerned. Neville just hoped that Voldemort didn't have them. He hoped that they were all ok.

**SSRL**

Severus was sitting in the middle of the room meditating. Sierra was curled up in a corner. He had no idea what she thought was going to happen, but it was not for them to have sex. He will always stay true to Remus. It had been three days since his capture and each day Sierra asks if they would mate. Each time he would gently tell her no. Her innocence about the situation was slowly beginning to exasperate him.

It was four days until the full moon and he could see the wolf in the girl slowly seizing control. He knew that if he wan't rescued before then he would either be changed or he would be dead.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story, Just having some fun with the Characters

**Pairings**: Hermione/Blaise; Harry/Draco; Bellatrix/Rodolphus; Lucius/Narcissa; Severus/Remus; James/Lily, Tom/Sirius, Albus/Gellert, Fenrir/Tala (Native American, means wolf)

**A/N: There is no ****MAIN PAIRING****! The story is about all of them! **Albus/Gellert are Lily's parents, Bella/Rodolphus are Hermione's parents, Fenrir/Tala are Remus' parents

**Warnings**: Preg, Mpreg, graphic sex scenes, swearing, child abuse, cutting

Hello all. I promised myself that I'd have this out before Christmas and here it is.. Hope you all enjoy it. K

**FALLACY**

**Chapter Twenty**

Multiple loud pops full the empty clearing heralding the arrival of the rescue team. Tom glanced around at his gathered forces. Twenty of his best men and women were cloaked in black and faces covered in silver masks. Three men seperated from the group heading to their destination.

Tom turned his attention back to the wards surrounding the compound. Closing his eyes he felt for the magic that held the wards together. He felt Muggle repelling charms and the standard protection charms. No other protections had been placed. He smiled to himself. This would be childs play.

Focusing his power on a single point, a weak spot, he sent a blast of raw magic at the wards. Within seconds they shattered and alarms blared throughout the compound. Tom smirked, distraction underway.

As one they rushed the gate, fireing off spells and hexes at the defenders. His only command to his troops was no Unforgivables and any werewolf they came across was to be stunned and bound. If his plan was sucessful they'd be able to liberate all the wolves and shut down this little operation that the Ministry was running.

**RLSS**

Remus and Sirius made their way around to a small door in the compound that smelled like it was used very little. Fenrir followed behind them keeping an eye on the rear. When Tom's distraction came the three of them slipped into the building.

Remus closed his eyes and opened his senses to the surrounding area hoping to catch Severus' scent. He stood there taking in all the scents, filtering out the werewolf smells and house elves immediately. There, the subtle smell of pepermint and coffee.

"I've found him. This way." Together they made their way through the halls. They met little resistance as they meade their way in the direction Remus' nose led him. Soon they were at a door that was iron and locked. Sirius pointed his wand at the lock, "_Alohamora_!"

The door clicked and swung wide revealing Severus… and a young woman who looked intent on stalking him.

"Sev!" Remus cried out.

The girl spun around and snarled at him. Remus snarled back, "Get away from my mate, bitch!"

"Remus!" Severus exclaimed. "Thank Salazar, you have come. We must leave, it's two days until the full moon and she is getting more feral with each passing day."

Fenrir came into the room and snarled at the girl. Her eyes went wide and she cowered back from the Alpha werewolf. "She will obey me. I am Alpha."

The girl whined at the alpha showing throat.

Severus turned to the girl. "Sierra, come. This is my mate, Remus. We can take you out of here. Out where you can run free in the forest. Remember, I told you about the forest?"

Remus and Sirius gaped. She didn't know what a forest was?!

"I can come with?" She looked to each man hesitantly.

Fenrir stepped towards her holding out his hand palm up, "You may come child, and if we ever find any of your cubs they are welcome to join too."

Sierra looked into the Alpha's eyes and then nodded. She reached out and took his hand and Fenrir left the room. Remus, Severus and Sirius followed after him, wands at the ready.

**TRSB**

Tom stalked through the corridors looking for any stragglers. The few werewolves they'd encountered seemed hesitant in attacking the powerful Dark Lord. Two doors down he heard whimpering and crying. Slowly he pushed the door open and came upon what appeared to be a kennel, but upon closer examination he saw that it was not puppies that housed the cages, but children and babies.

A growl pushed it's way past his lips before he knew what he was doing. Flashbacks of the orphanage came to the forefront of his mind, of the matron forcing him into a cage for punishment. His worst was when she'd brought a priest and tried to have him exorcised of 'bad spirits'. Three days later they'd found the priest dead with no apparent wounds.

Bringing himself back to the present he flicked his wand and unlocked all the cages and released the children. There were about twelve of them ranging in ages from ten down to just a month old. The oldest child looked at him fearfully.

"I am not here to hurt you. Can you help the younger children and we'll get you all out of here."

The boy looked at the Dark Lord skeptically, "Will you help us find our mothers?"

"Are they here in this building?"

"Some of the younger ones yes, my parents were taken to another place. These men attacked our pack and brought us here. I don't know how long we have been here."

Tom nodded, "It has been two weeks since you've been here. We will find your parents. Your Alpha is here too."

"Alpha? Alpha is here?"

"Yes, now let's get these little ones out of here. Stay close."

With the help of the older children Tom herded them all to the exit without any trouble. He ran into a few of his own men and ordered them to help take the children back to the Manor.

**JPLE**

While everyone was out rescuing Snape, James was trying to prevent his wife from going to her sisters house and killing her, along with her obese husband. In all honesty he felt the same way but he knew that until their friends regained their memories he would be without support. The ministry could just very well take them back to Azkaban or even just outright kill them.

"Lils, I know you want to go after Petunia, I do too, but you have to think about the bigger picture here. You are not the only one who want's a piece of them, there is a long line of people who would like to take a crack at them too. Myself included."

Lily seethed at him, "He's my baby, James, my baby and she allowed that… that MONSTER to rape him! I am not just gonna sit here and let that man get away with what he did to Harry!"

James came up to her and envloped his wife in his arms, "We won't, Lils, I promise you that. Just keep in mind that there are others who'd like a crack at them. Myself included."

Lily broke down in tears, "I just can't imagine what he went through."

"They will pay, Lily, one way or the other." James promised.

**ADGG**

Albus stood at the door to his room watching the love of his life sleep. He never imagined that Gellert would have gotten pregnant. Would things have been different if he had? Would he have been able to go up against him knowing that he was carrying his child? Albus had no way of knowing, and no way of ever making it up to his lover.

Sighing heavily he moved to the bed and layed down next to the man he'd been in love with for 90 years.

**RON**

They'd been gone for two weeks now and no one had any idea where they went. His mother was always in the headmasters office with the Master and would not answer any of his questions.

He knew that he should have stopped Granger from making that potion. Now all their plans will be ruined just because he screwed up. He was lucky that the Master didn't crucio him for it. He was promised untold riches if he did this and got Granger to marry him. Then the entire Lestrange vaults would be his for the plundering. Not that Granger would have been aware of this.

But now, everything had changed and both Granger and Potter were gone. Possibly the only thing keeping his family from being killed is the fack that Ginny is sleeping with the Master. She was _supposed_ to be for Potter, but then the freak had to go and turn gay on them. Imagine, sleeping with a Malfoy! Ugh!

TBC…


End file.
